My Mate?
by Weregirl96
Summary: Sesshoumaru's advisers are demanding that he take a mate, they're suggesting the princess of the Northern lands, an Inu named Kagome. Sesshoumaru insists he needs no one, can Kagome change his mind? AU Demon Kagome
1. Prologue

"I need no one!" the lord of the West snarled. His golden eyes were hard and he bared his teeth at his advisers who had _dared _to tell him what he needed to know.

"The West needs a lady, Lord Sesshoumaru," the braver of the seven advisers spoke up.

"Are you telling this Sesshoumaru that he cannot rule his land," he growled back.

"It is too late for your objections. The Inu clan of the North has already been contacted. They will be here within the month. Once here it is your choice, but you must give the lady a chance," the head adviser, a panther demon, spoke up before striding out of the room.

Sesshoumaru growled and spun, silver hair flying behind him and he stalked out.

_0808 _

Kagome sat in her garden, taking care of her prided flowers.

"Momma!" a small kitsune called, running into the garden.

"Hi, Shippou! How was your day baby?" she asked pulling the kitsune close despite the dirt.

"It was great! I heard we were going to the West, Momma, is that true?" the fox kit asked. Even standing on her lap he barely came up to her chin.

"Yeah, Mom thinks it would be good for the clan for the Lord of the West and I to mate. I told her I wouldn't go without you though," Kagome promised, kissing his red hair.

"Okay, Momma! I'm going to get cleaned up and go see Grandma!" he announced.

Kagome giggled at the antics of her pup, "Just make sure she's not busy before you harass her, Shippou."

"Yes, Momma!" Shippou hollered back.

Kagome was unsure about the future that awaited her. She had no idea how the Inu of the West acted, or if he was going to react badly to Shippou. Kagome sighed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, showing the pink star on her forehead. Starting next month her life was going to be much different.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome was in awe of the Western palace. She walked up the cobblestone path up to the beautiful stone castle that loomed in front of her. She could smell a huge garden just out of sight as well as the hundreds of demons that inhabited the area. Shippou clung to her legs, nervous of the new area, Kagome could sympathize; she was nervous too.

"Welcome, Lady Kagome, to the Western Lands," a panther youki said walking down the path to meet them.

Kagome bowed lowly to the higher ranked demon, "Thank you for inviting us. This is my pup, Shippou."

Shippou froze in shock before remembering his manners and bowed, muttering a hello.

The demon smiled and motioned for the pair to rise. "I am Ryuu, head adviser to the Lord. Come with me, I will show you to your chambers," he said, leading them into the unknown.

_0808_

"My Lord, the Lady Kagome has just arrived," a nervous little frog demon announced. Sesshoumaru merely "hn"ed in response, looking out the window at the woman they expected him to mate. She looked far too delicate to be able to hold her own.

She was slim, with midnight black hair and her tail, that wrapped up over her shoulder, matched the color.

He noticed the pink star on her forehead as well as the red pair of stripes on her cheeks.

_The symbol on her face at least says that she has some power, though it may not be enough _he mused, watching as she bowed to the traitorous adviser. Then he noticed the tiny kitsune clinging to her legs.

"Send them up to me," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the servant yelped, running to meet the girl.

_0808_

Kagome wasn't sure how exactly she was going to remember everything that she was being shown. She was shown the dinning area, council room, throne room, and finally, her bedchambers.

"Now my lady, I know you said-" Ryuu was cut off quickly by a small frog demon running up.

"The lord wants the Lady up in his office immediately!" the demon panted.

Kagome smile. "Better sooner than later. Would you please lead us to him, sir?"

The demon was shocked at being called sir, but lead Kagome and Shippou to him anyways.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru called before Kagome could knock. He had a strong aura, and a musky scent, Kagome noticed.

She opened the door and finally saw him. He was beautiful, if Kagome did say so herself. He had waist length silver hair and golden eyes. On his forehead sat a blue crescent moon, a mark of true power. He also had two pairs of magenta stripes high on his cheekbones. He was beauty personified, and then he opened his mouth.

"I was not aware you were bringing a guest," he snarled.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and put her face in a mask of innocence. "I am sure I told your advisers that my only requirement was to bring my son. My lord Sesshoumaru, this is my pup Shippou," Kagome introduced.

"Ohio, Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippou said nervously, bowing low.

Sesshoumaru growled, causing Shippou to squeak and hide behind Kagome's legs. "Fine. Prepare another room for the-"

"No," Kagome stated, surprising both Ryuu and Sesshoumaru, though the lord didn't show it.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome turned and picked Shippou up. "Shippou, go with Ryuu back to my room. Your papers are in my chest, and don't forget that you still need to do your reading," Kagome said kissing the kit's head and setting him down; she gave Ryuu a meaningful look. Ryuu nodded and led Shippou out of the room. Then Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Shippou will stay with me," Kagome said.

"Are you telling me a kitsune will stay with an Inu?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome stood proudly and met Sesshoumaru's eyes, something few demons could do. "That Kitsune is my pup," she said.

Sesshoumaru strode closer and looked down on her but Kagome kept her resolve. "It is a Kitsune, they have no relation. It is not your 'pup' it is a fox," he growled, fingers cracking.

"His parents are dead. He needed help and I stepped up to help him. I may not be his blood but I am his mother. Do not dare to stand between a mother and her child," Kagome growled back.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the spirit in the smaller Inu. "Do not forget whose land you are in, woman," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Do not forget who called for whom, Sesshoumaru. My name is Kagome, remember that your council chose me. If you need me, I will be in my chamber with my _pup. _Have fun with your paperwork, _my Lord_," she said sarcastically before spinning on her heel and walking out of the room, but not before he saw the red bleeding into her sapphire orbs.

_"She would make a good mate," _his inner beast said.

_**"We need no one," **_ he snarled back.

_"She has spirit, is protective of her pup, and will stand up to us. Keep her around, even if you do not feel the need for a pack, I do," _the beast snarled.

Sesshoumaru snarled and threw a vase at the wall. The shattering sound did not help him and it only showed his loss of control.

What was it about this simple Inu that made him lose control like he had? Never before has his beast actively demanded for a pack, let alone a mate. Who was this woman, this Kagome?

_0808_

"What a jerk," Kagome snarled to herself, claws cracking in her anger.

_"He is strong. He would be able to protect our pups and provide for us," _her inner beast said.

_**" He is a jerk. We could do so much better. We don't need anyone who cannot accept Shippou," **_Kagome reminded.

_"Let's give him a chance before you make your final choice. Until then, keep your guard up, I do not trust that everything is as it seems here," _the beast said.

_**"I agree. Something is off," **_ Kagome said, hurrying to get back to Shippou.

_**Hi guys! This a little plot bunny I had an idea for so I'm posting it! I am hoping to update this every Friday but we will have to wait and see. Thanks to Dorkfishe97 for reading over this and making sure I didn't have any glaring mistakes. Also thanks for pushing me to go ahead and write this little thing. So you should go check her out. Have an awesome day and hit that little review button as it makes me really happy. :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

The first full day in the castle of the West came upon Kagome and Shippou. Neither of them had seen the lord since the confrontation the night before-Kagome believed him to be licking his wounds.

Kagome did not sleep that night, instead she watched over her pup in the new place that neither her, or her beast, trusted.

There came a knock at the door shortly after sunrise, not too long before she needed to wake the sleeping Kitsune.

She opened the door to find another Kitsune on the other side.

"Good morning, milady. I am Yuri, I have been assigned to be your personal servant," he said with a bow. He had the same red hair as Shippou, though this man's was much longer. He also had the same fluffy tail.

"Good morning, Yuri. I take it you were assigned to me because of my son?" Kagome asked.

"I believe so, milady," he responded.

Kagome sighed, "Please, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Please call me by my name."

"Momma, who's there?" Shippou yawned out. Kagome turned to see her baby sitting up in bed rubbing at his eyes.

Kagome walked over and picked Shippou up out of bed and nuzzled at his neck.

"Good morning, baby. This is Yuri, he's going to help us while were here," Kagome explained as Shippou giggled at her snuggling. Then Shippou's stomach growled and Kagome laughed. "Sounds like it's time for breakfast. Give us just a moment, Yuri, and we will be out."

"Yes, Kagome," Yuri said and closed the door so Kagome could change.

Kagome pulled out a blue kimono with silver stars embroidered along the sleeves and pulled it on over her under layer.

"I like that one, Momma," Shippou said, feeling the silk on her sleeve.

Kagome giggled, "Well thank you baby. Now let's get you dressed for the day."

_0808_

After a large breakfast Kagome finally asked what she had desperately wanted to do since she had first arrived.

"Yuri, can you take us to the garden?" Kagome asked him hopefully.

"Of course, Kagome, though be warned; they are not as well kept as they used to be-Sesshoumaru-sama is not the gardening type," Yuri stated

Kagome smiled. "That's even better! Can I start tending to it?" She asked even more excitedly.

Yuri was surprised and unsure how to answer. "You would have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama. I am unsure how he would react to that," he explained.

"I'll ask him next time I see him. Until then, let's go see what we have in store, Shippou," Kagome was almost overly excited at her new project.

"Okay, Momma," Shippou said, jumping up onto her shoulder and wrapping his short arms around her neck.

Yuri led them to the garden, worried at her reaction to the overgrown mess Sesshoumaru had left after his mother died. He was surprised, once again, as the lady's eyes lit up at the sight of the huge place.

"Oh, look Shippou. It has so much potential! I bet it was _beautiful _when it was well kept. And look! Tsubaki flowers!" Kagome nearly bounced her way over to the aforementioned buds.

The garden was completely overrun with ivy and weeds everywhere. The grass was much too tall, but still Kagome was in love.

Shippou had found a birds nest and was playing with the baby birds while Kagome diligently started on clearing the weeds from around the white camellia flowers.

Kagome was unsure of how long she spent using her claws to clear the ivy from around the bushes when she smelled an unusual scent coming up on her.

She turned and used her wrist to wipe her bangs out of her eyes, showing the Inu marks around her wrist as she studied the snake demon who walked up.

"An unusual favorite, the scentless flower, the camellia blossoms," he said, studying the Inu in turn.

Kagome just smiled. "To a demon like you, it would seem that way, but a dogs' sense of smell is much stronger. The camellia has a very subtly aroma, sweet enough to be floral but subtle enough that I can be around them much longer. I'm afraid you have an advantage over me. Everyone here seems to know me, but who are you?" she asked, expanding her aura to make note of where Shippou was and if he was safe.

"My apologies, Lady Kagome, I am Taro, next in line for the West," he introduced.

Kagome almost smirked but kept a pleasant smile on her face. Sesshoumaru could probably take seven of him with one hand, there was no way he was getting the West. "It is very nice to meet you. Would you like to help me?" Kagome asked politely.

"Oh no, I just came to say hello," he said. Kagome could tell that he thought such a menial task was much below a lord.

"Well thank you," Kagome smiled, glancing up and noticing how late it had gotten. The sun was starting to set, Kagome and Shippou had spent all day in the garden. "Shippou, come on, it's time to go in and clean up. I'm covered in dirt."

Coming, Momma!" he hollered back.

Kagome walked through the halls back to her room, smiling at the random demons she passed. Once back in her room Kagome went over to the small wash basin and attempted to wash the dirt off her hands and out from under her claws.

"Momma," Shippou said hesitantly.

"Yes, baby," Kagome said, still trying to get her claws clean.

"Why does Sesshoumaru-sama not like me? He doesn't know me," Shippou whispered.

"Oh, baby," Kagome whispered, scooping the sniffling kit up into her arms. "Do you remember when you first came to live with us and Ji-chan didn't like you being there? He didn't think that Inu's and Kitsune's could be friends let alone family. You proved him wrong and showed him that family is more than blood. Sesshoumaru is the same way, so give it time, even he wont be able to deny your sweetness. Now we still need to work on focusing our aura for Mana-sama," Kagome soothed and tried to get his mind off it.

"Alright, Momma," he sniffled again and hugged her close, not ready to let go of the one person who loved him unconditionally.

Just then Yuri knocked at the door.

"Come in, Yuri," Kagome called, still cuddling the kit.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing the still slightly crying kit,

"It will be. Thank you. Is dinner ready?" Kagome asked, whipping away the kits' tears.

"It is, Lord Sesshoumaru will be joining you if you would like to change into something nicer for him," Yuri informed.

Kagome snorted. She dressed formally only for large events. If she ever did mate the elder Inu he would have to get used to it. "No thanks. Go ahead and lead the way," Kagome said standing. She decided to simply carry the kit, not wanting him to fall behind or feel that she was embarrassed by him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lady Kagome and the young lord Shippou have arrived," Yuri announced their entrance.

"Yuri, there is no need for that. I'm sure he heard us leave the room," Kagome chuckled.

"The woman is correct. Take you seats," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome sat with a groan and sat Shippou in his seat. "Say it with me, Sesshoumaru, Ka-go-me. I would appreciate it if you called me by my name," Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru growled at her sass and stared her down. She held his stare; blue met gold and one could almost feel the tension between the two.

"Momma, what about the garden?" Shippou whispered, trying to calm his mothers' ire.

"Oh! That's right! Sesshoumaru, I wanted to know if I could start tending to the garden? It's beautiful and has so much potential! Please? May I take care of it while I am here?" Kagome's tune completely changed as she bounced in her chair, completely caught up in her love of the flowers.

Sesshoumaru was constantly being surprised by the black haired Inu sitting next to him. She went from wanting to tear him apart to begging him for something.

"This Sesshoumaru has no time for that. If you so chose you may tend to the garden," Sesshoumaru said, indifferent mask in place.

"YES!" Kagome cheered.

"Contain yourself, Kagome," he growled. Kagome rewarded him with a blinding smile.

_"She is cheerful, and seems domestic. Would be good for pups and to keep us company," _Sesshoumaru's inner beast chimed in.

**"Not now," **Sesshoumaru growled back. Then their meal was placed in front of them. Kagome smiled and thanked the servers politely before starting her meal.

Sesshoumaru watched how she interacted with the kit throughout the meal. She was giggly and watchful, making sure he minded his manners while still listening to his stories about the garden.

She laughed beautifully when the kit started yawning through his stories. "Sounds like bed time, huh sweetie."

"But Momma, you promised we'd work on our auras tonight," Shippou whined through another yawn.

"We will do it first thing in the morning. For now, however, bed time," Kagome told him, shooing him away. "I will be up shortly. Get ready for bed."

The Kitsune rubbed at his eyes and did as he was told, following Yuri to his room.

Once Shippou was out of ear shot Kagome turned to the stoic lord.

"Do you know how long we will be here?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I believe the council wants you here for at least three months. If we are not going to mate by then, you will be allowed to leave," he informed.

Kagome sighed. "Sounds like I'll need to find Shippou another instructor while we're here," Kagome muttered.

"Why do you think this Sesshoumaru assigned another Kitsune to you? It was not to make him feel comfortable. Yuri is well trained and will be willing to teach the kit," Sesshoumaru said as if it was obvious.

Kagome leaned back and ran her claws through her hair. "Well that is one thing taken care of. Do I have permission to access your training grounds?" she asked.

"What is mine is yours, feel free to use what ever you feel necessary," Sesshoumaru said standing and leaving the table.

Kagome felt that she had a very successful day, and she was properly exhausted after several days without sleep.

_**"Nothing to add today?" **_Kagome asked her inner beast.

_"Nothing you want to hear right now. Though I would like a day to roam free within the week," _the beast responded.

_**"I think we can work something out. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" **_Kagome asked, knowing the beast was more observant than she was.

_"Nothing you have not noticed as well. I do not trust the snake demon, the one who claims to be next in line. We have not met many others yet, however," _it confirmed Kagome's thoughts.

_**"Well then, let's meet the rest of the palace."**_

_**AN**_

_**Hey everyone! Welcome back! I am astounded by the response I have gotten over the last week and I can not wait to see your reaction to this part. If you could leave me a review, I will always try to answer, who knows, maybe you'll get a sneak peek at what's coming up ;). A HUGE thank you goes to Dorkfishe97 for looking over this and correcting my many errors. Stay awesome everyone and have a wonderful day!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru had been sitting in a meeting with his advisers for well over two hours and nothing was getting done. They just argued in circles over things he had already taken care of, though when he tried to tell them that they simply rolled their eyes like he was a pup again.

Kagome sat outside the council room and took a read on Sesshoumaru's aura. He was nearly at his breaking point and Kagome felt that it was time for her to step in and bust him free. She firmly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru barked, secretly thankful for the interuption.

Kagome entered and made her face into a mask of total innocence. "I'm sorry, I hope I am not interupting something important. I just wanted to know if you could spare Sesshoumaru-sama for a little while, after all, potential mates should be able to get to know each other," she giggled the last part, a coy blush painting her cheeks.

"Of course, Lady Kagome, we were done here," Ryuu said, standing and motioning the other advisers out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sorry, I figured you were done with them and could use a break. Also I did want to talk to you about something important," Kagome explained, knowing the room was sound proof.

"And what would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome took a seat in one of the advisers chairs and leaned back. "Have you noticed anything suspicious? I am in no way questioning the way you rule or your judge of character, something just feels off," Kagome explained, seeing him get slightly offended.

"Elaborate," Sesshoumaru requested.

Kagome sighed. "Just in the few days I have been here I feel like the entire place is in a hush, waiting for something to happen. When you walk into a room the feeling gets worse. I don't really know, but even my beast is weary of what is going on," she explained, closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back. "I was worried this would happen," he muttered.

"I was hoping to throw a ball, announce our potential mating, meet everyone, possibly sniff out a few rats. Not only that, but if we appear to be getting along and taking the arrangement seriously they will see us as one strong unit," Kagome laid her plan out. She had thought it through the night before and felt that this was the easiest way to do what she needed.

"But are you strong?" Sesshoumaru asked honestly.

"I can hold my own against many. I would not last long against you, but you are known far and wide for your prowess with a sword," Kagome boasted, trying to spike Sesshoumaru's ego in the process.

"Would you be willing to prove that?" Sesshoumaru challenged.

Kagome smirked, fangs showing, and said simply, "What do you have in mind?"

_0808_

A few hours later found Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the training fields where his guards were training.

"Pick your weapon and your opponent, let us see how well you fight," Sesshoumaru instructed.

Kagome browsed through the extensive weapons wrack before smiling and coming back with a set of sais.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow but made no comment on her choice. "And your sparing partner?" he asked.

"I do not know your guard, Sesshoumaru, why don't you pick one and move up the ranks as you see fit," Kagome suggested with a sly look in her eyes.

"Very well. Keiji, I would like you to spar with the Lady," Sesshoumaru said.

A smaller panter youkai walked up to them. "Are you sure, my Lord?" he asked, eyeing the delicate woman with the seemingly useless weapons.

"Are you questioning me," Sesshoumaru asked, eyes cold.

"No, my Lord. My Lady, if you will follow me," he directed her to the arena at the back of the training grounds. They both took their places and the fight began.

Kagome started by simply evading the panther, getting a sense of his movements. He was new, that much was obvious, and his moves were choppy and slow.

After a few minutes of dodging, she joined in the fight. She flipped the sai so it rested along her forearm and used it to defect the blade and distract him while she got a good hammer fist to his gut. The panther growled and brought the sword down in an arch, just what Kagome wanted. She quickly flicked the sai out and caught the sword on the side clip, and with a quick twist of her wrist the panther stood weaponless.

The entire fight had taken less than five minutes. Keiji stood in shock, this little woman beat him as easily as the general did.

"Very good. General Kayo, how lovely of you to join us," Sesshoumaru greeted the woman who just walked up. She was a tall woman with fiery red hair and green eyes. She moved with the grace and confidence of someone who knew they could kick your ass. Obviously she was an extremely powerful youkai, though of what sort Kagome wasn't sure.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you are giving our new recruits an ego beating," she said, looking at the flabbergasted Keiji.

"It was one reason. I am also observing the strength of a possible mate. Do you have anyone from a rank up who you would volunteer for a match?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slight smirk.

Kayo's grin was nearly evil when she called for her choice. "Madoka! Front and center!"

A broad man walked up with an 'I'm hot stuff' swagger and reported to his commanding officer.

"The Lady needs a sparing partner," she said simply.

"You have got to be kidding me," he replied after looking at the woman in question. Kagome was pretending not to notice was was going on and instead was using a ribbon to tie her hair back.

"Do as your commander has said," Sesshoumaru ordered, and the youkai blanched as he noticed the killing perfection standing there.

"Yes, my Lord," he stammered moving to join Kagome.

Kagome smiled and as soon as he had his sword drawn, she lunged. She had the feeling that they had requested him so she could take him down a few pegs. The opposing youkai was surprised at her aggression and speed. She started out with the handle of the weapon, striking him multiple times. Kagome danced around her enemy, keeping him guessing and off balance. He kept trying to hit her in whatever way he could, slashing with both sword and claws but he was getting desperate and sloppy. Before he was aware of it, Madoka was on the ground with Kagome above him. She had one foot on his wrist, keeping his sword on the ground, and the point of her sai was at his throat.

"Has this taught you a lesson, Madoka?" Kayo asked from her vantage point.

"Yes, General," he gasped. Kagome tucked the weapons into her belt and reached a hand down to help him up.

At first she thought he was going to refuse, but then he seemed to realize that his ego was shot anyways.

"It was a good fight. I apologize for underestimating you," he said once on his feet.

Kagome smiled brightly. "I made that a goal. If the enemy thinks you aren't a threat they're easier to beat," she explained.

Sesshoumaru silently agreed with her. She was good with strategies, he could tell, the way she fought and used her weapons showed her training. They were an uncommon weapon among youkai, but she obviously used that to her advantage. He believed she had shown him enough. Obviously the little demoness knew how to fight smart and wait out her opponent- Sesshoumaru would be sure to oversee more of her training int the future.

"Come, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, "we have a party to plan."

_0808_

After several grueling hours in Sesshoumaru's study, Kagome had finally weaseled her way out and back into the garden. She was diligently using her claws to remove the ivy from around the castle when she felt a small weight land on her shoulder and curl into her tail, making Kagome jump in surprise.

"Shippou! You know better than to scare me like that," Kagome scolded the tiny kit after seeing him.

"But Momma, I snuck up on you. Aren't you proud?" Shippou asked, slightly disappointed. It was then that it hit Kagome what had just occurred.

"Oh my goodness! Shippou! You hid your aura! You did it!" Kagome said excitedly, pulling the kitsune into her arms and hugging him tightly.

Shippou giggled happily. "Yuri taught me a lot today!" he told her happily, cuddling into her neck.

"That's good," Kagome said, kissing the top of his head. "So I take it you had fun?"

"Yes, Momma! Yuri-san is a much better teacher than Hotaka-san back home," he informed her.

Kagome giggle, "You better not let Hotaka-san hear about that."

Shippou giggle and cuddled back into her tail while Kagome went back to her weeding. She could sense Yuri around the corner, just keeping an eye out, and she could feel Taro walking up to her.

"Good afternoon, Lord Taro," Kagome said without turning from her task. Shippou was snoring softly in her ear, somewhere he could easily be protected.

"Good afternoon, beautiful Kagome," he greeted loudly and a shudder went down Kagome's spine.

"No offense intended, Lord Taro, but could you keep your voice down? My ears are very sensitive and my son is asleep," Kagome asked quietly, knowing, as a demon, he could hear just fine at a whisper.

"Ah yes, I had heard you had picked up a stray," he commented with a laugh.

Kagome sighed, she wanted this slithery snake away from her, but she knew she had to be polite. "Taro, remember, I consider him my pup. He is not a stray and I would appreciate you treat him with the respect you treat me," Kagome said coldly.

Taro chuckled, "You are a very unique Inu, Lady Kagome."

"Hn, I like to think so," Kagome muttered, putting her full attention back to the ivy on the walls.

_**"I do not like this snake man," **_ Kagome's inner beast muttered.

_**"I agree. However I will not give him the satisfaction of driving me out of this place."**_

___**"Agreed."**_

_0808_

_**"Tamasi no patona, you have not yet asked the alpha for my permission to run for a night," **_Kagome's beast complained as they settled in for the night.

Kagome sighed. _**"I will ask him tomorrow at breakfast. Content?" **_

___**"I will deal," **_ She snarled back.

Kagome tucked Shippou into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Momma, there aren't many kids here to play with. I mean, I love you Momma, but I miss playing with the kids back home," Shippou said.

"I know, baby," Kagome soothed.

Kagome was worried this would happen. The northern palace was full of children, both human and youkai, for Shippou to run and play with, not so much here. Kagome was sure some younger children would liven up the palace, perhaps she could get some to stay after the ball.

"I'll see what I can do. Right now it's bedtime though, we have another full day tomorrow," Kagome reminded.

"Yes Momma," Shippou responded sleepily. Kagome laughed quietly, children have always amazed her.

"Sleep well, Shippou. I love you very much," Kagome whispered. Shippou smiled in his sleep, completely content.

_0808_

_Tamashi no patona – soul partner (according to google translate anyways)_

_**Hey everyone! Happy Friday! I am **_**amazed ****_at the responses I have gotten with this story. I really like where this is heading and I hope you do too! Now as a request, I am tired of writing "The beast said," so I'm looking for name suggestions for both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's inner beasts. If you have an idea, leave them in a review and it may or may not be used! Those who _do _leave suggestions will get a small sneak peak at the next chapter. Also, as always, a big thanks to Dorkfishe97 for getting me into the fandom and correcting my sleepy ramblings! Anyways, have a great day guys!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Kagome sat at the dinning table with Sesshoumaru and a few of the higher lords. Shippou finished eating already and had been excused to his morning lessons. Kagome didn't really want him around the lords. Taro and several of his underlings were there, as well as Ryuu, and a few other lords Kagome wasn't familiar with.

"How is the garden coming, Lady Kagome?" Ryuu asked politely.

"It's beautiful. I should have it completely weeded by tonight and then it will just be a matter of keeping it clean," Kagome explained with a large smile.

"That is wonderful," Ryuu responded, her joy infectious.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am afraid I have a request that you may not like," Kagome started.

"Hn," he responded to show he was listening.

"The palace is too quiet and Shippou misses having playmates. Would it be much of a hardship to house some children and their families after the ball? I would take full responsibility of them of course," Kagome added hopefully.

Sesshoumaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "We shall discuss it later."

"That is more than I had hoped for. Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Would it be acceptable for me to join Kayo-san in the training field again today?"

"Very well. I would like to have a meeting with you after lunch. Do not be late," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and stood to leave.

"_**You said breakfast," **_Kagome's beast growled.

_**"I was not aware we would have company. We have a meeting with him after lunch. Even if there are others there I will ask on your behalf," **_Kagome tried to placate. The beast growled in response, getting restless.

_0808_

"Maybe we should move this discussion up into your study, Sesshoumaru," Taro suggested.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not forget who is in charge here, Taro. You may claim to be my second but I am still Lord of the West."

Taro held up his hands in fake surrender before standing and starting his trek up to Sesshoumaru's office. Sesshoumaru followed, a low growl continuing in his throat at the lack of respect. It was about time for Sesshoumaru to remind the youkai who the Lord of the West was.

The window of the main study overlooked the training grounds where Kagome was stretching out while talking to Kayo and a couple of the other guards. She had a light smile and was laughing at something they had said.

Taro, Ryuu, and the snake's underlings all seated themselves around the large oak desk while Sesshoumaru moved to the window.

"My Lord, have you decided on the matter of your mating?" Ryuu asked. Sesshoumau actually kind of liked his head adviser- he was a strong willed man with a sense of loyalty to his land and Lord, he only pushed issues he felt were truly important.

"No," he responded simply. Sesshoumaru did not trust Taro and would not give any further explanation in front of him.

"He's to mate the new Inu, right?" Taro asked.

"Yes, lord Taro," Ryuu hesitated. He too did not t much care for the slithery snake.

Taro snorted. "She would not make a good Lady of the West. She is too soft. She brings in a stray and calls it her own, she tends to the weeds, and she is too mindful," Taro complained.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw what he was waiting for. "Come, Taro, and look at the woman you call fragile," Sesshoumau said making room beside him.

Taro walked up to see Kagome in a white under kimono with a sword raised high against Kayo. They stood still for a moment, and then you could barely make out flashes of red and black and the flashing of silver. Sesshoumaru could make out the clashing of swords and scent of blood. The women paused for a moment, both Kagome and Kayo were bleeding slightly and breathing heavily. Within a moment they were back at it, sunlight flashing off blades and snarls could be heard from the window.

"Do you still think the woman is weak?" Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly before taking his seat at the table. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss?"

Taro stood flabbergasted at the raw display of power coming off the seemingly unsuspecting Inu.

"Taro, you're drooling," Ryuu laughed.

"A high lord does not drool," Taro snapped.

"Yes, but you are not a high lord. You are a simple lord and you need to remember that. Now take a seat," Sesshoumaru ordered and ignored Taro's splutters of outrage. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Nothing of importance," Taro snarled, stalking out of the study. The door slammed behind him, Ryuu rolled his eyes in response to the dramatics.

"I do believe he is scheming, Sesshoumaru-sama," Ryuu said with a sigh.

"Hn."

_0808_

Kagome and Kayo stood, chests heaving and swords pointed at each other.

"I do believe we are evenly matched, Lady Kagome," Kayo panted.

"Do we call it a draw?" Kagome asked with a chuckle.

"Nah, we have an audience, might as well give them a show," Kayo responded with a dark smirk.

Kagome smiled and lunged and the battle was back on. By the time they called it a draw Kagome's underthings were covered in blood from cuts that had already healed, but Kayo was in the same boat.

"You have been very well trained, Lady Kagome," Kayo said with a bright smile.

Kagome smiled in response, "Please, call me Kagome. I don't like being called by a rank."

"On one condition," Kayo started with a stern look, "you teach a few of my warriors how to defend themselves against a sai."

Kagome laughed, "I believe that can be arranged. Right now though I need to go change into a fresh outfit and meet my son for lunch."

"Thank you for joining us, Lady Kagome," Keiji cried from where he was engaged in a match. Kagome chuckled at his antics and made her way back into the castle.

Kagome glanced in the mirror when she got back to her room to see her midnight hair in a tangle around her head- her blood soaked underthings added to the wild look.

"If Dad could see us now, he would throw a royal fit, wouldn't he, Alitiths?" Kagome laughed to herself.

_**"Yes, he would not have been happy," **_the beast responded.

Kagome laughed and stripped down, putting the bloody clothes aside to be cleaned. She then pulled on a kimono suited for a Lady, being as she had meetings later that day. The kimono was black silk that faded down into blood red flowers with a red and black striped obi.

Kagome smiled and waved, sometimes stopping to chat with the servants on the way down to the dining hall. She knew that she may be the Lady of the West eventually, and it was much easier to rule over people who liked and respected her.

Shippou was running around like mad, chasing a small puppy around the table laughing non stop.

"Shippou, where did you find a puppy?" Kagome asked, eyes wide. The puppy was a tiny thing, all skin and bones with slightly matted brown fur.

"Hi, Momma! He was out in the garden and Sesshoumaru-sama said I could keep him as long as I cleaned up after him!" Shippou informed her excitedly, jumping into her arms.

Kagome looked warily at the little dog who followed Shippou over to her. It looked like a sweet little thing, though it was in desperate need of a bath.

"What have you named it?" Kagome asked, not wanting to ruin his fun.

"Her name is Jasmine! She's my new best friend," Shippou told her proudly.

The little dog rolled over on it's stomach to her, showing the correct amount of submission. Kagome nodded, "She will need a bath, and we'll have to make sure she doesn't make a mess around here."

"Of course Momma!" Shippou said happily, jumping back down to continue playing with the dog.

"Shippou you need to sit down, lunch will be served soon," Kagome said.

He jumped up onto the chair and continued bouncing. "What are we going to do this evening, Momma?" he asked.

Kagome smile, "I have a meeting with Sesshoumaru right after lunch, and then I think we will go play in the garden."

"Really?" Shippou cheered, excited about the prospect of spending time with his mother.

Kagome smiled and kissed his head before taking her own seat. Lunch was a simple affair; Shippou chattered about what training he had been doing and other types of small children babbles. Kagome had missed this simple time with her son. Back home she spent almost every waking hour with the little Kitsune, but she knew he was going to to need to become more independent.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru is ready to see you if you are done eating," a servant said, peaking around the corner.

Kagome stood and kissed Shippou's head one last time before turning to the servant. "Lead the way, please," Kagome requested with a smile. The servant had a hesitant, shy smile, but did as she was asked.

Kagome observed the servant as they walked. The girl appeared to be some sort of lizard demon and she couldn't have been much older than fifty- Kagome herself was going on 300- and she seemed almost overly jumpy.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked softly.

She was silent for a while before she answered softly, "I was called Rose when I was young. Then I was brought to this land."

Kagome nearly snarled, she had heard of people snatching youkai from other countries and bringing them to their home lands as slaves, she just never thought of Sesshoumaru being one of those people.

"I was treated badly for a while, but then Lord Sesshoumaru found me and brought me here. He treats me well," she said with a small smile and Kagome forced her hackles to lie flat.

"Thank you very much for bringing me here, Rose," Kagome thanked her when they arrived at the door.

She smiled, slightly less shy now and nodded at her.

Kagome opened the door and stepped into the office. "Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted.

"Hn," he greeted, finishing reading the scroll in front of him. Kagome sat in the chair facing the desk and leaned back with a sigh. She sat quietly until he was finished and merely took the time to observe the office.

The place was bare with very little personal touches. There was, however, a large painting on the wall of what appeared to be Sesshoumaru in his beast form. Kagome noticed that there was a window that was opened that appeared to look out over the training grounds.

"Would you have happened to have been our audience today while Kayo and I spared?" Kagome asked teasingly.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Taro believed you to be a fragile flower and I had to show him his mistake."

Kagome laughed and leaned back in her chair.

It only took Sesshoumaru a few more minutes to finish reading and to compose a reply.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sesshoumaru asked, setting aside his pen.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion. "You requested this meeting, Sessoumaru," Kagome reminded.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and looked at her. "You have been wanting to talk to me for the last few days. I just gave you an excuse," he smirked.

Kagome giggled, slightly embarrassed before sitting up and getting down to what she needed to say. "My beast is restless. She would like the time to take over and run free for an evening, but as the alpha, we need your permission. She is rational and will not cause you trouble," Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru looked up for a moment before answering, "That is acceptable. Just be sure to inform me before hand."

Kagome smiled and then gasped, Sesshoumaru jumped up and looked at her to see her marks jagged and her beast in control.

_**"I thank you for your gift, and I apologize for my sudden take over. I fear we have someone who is trying to listen in, I felt there wasn't time to lose," **_she growled. Sesshoumaru bolted up and growled lowly.

__He expanded his aura, trying to find what Kagome had felt. After a moment he found it, the aura of one of his not so trusted advisers trying to hide in the shadows out side of his study.

"Thank you, I will take care of it," Sesshoumaru snarled.

Kagome's eyes glazed over as her beast gave her back control. She swayed slightly before placing her hands on the desk. "I hate it when she does that," Kagome sighed.

"Stay here for a moment," Sesshoumaru whispered before darting out of his office.

Once out of his study the man was easy to find. Before the other demon knew it, he was held against the wall with Sesshoumaru's claws tight around his throat.

"You care to explain your loitering around while I hold a conversation with the youkai you want me to mate?" Sesshoumaru snarled, allowing his claws to prick his skin.

"My lord!" he gasped, hands scrabbling against Sesshoumaru's.

"I do believe he is under Taro's thumb," Kagome added, stepping out of the office. Her head was held high and she moved confidently as though nothing had just happened.

Sesshoumaru growled, "What do you suggest we do with him?"

"Well, first off, I would suggest not killing him yet," Kagome stated, noticing the blue tint the man was taking, "and secondly, I would like to have a short talk with Taro."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I could not agree more."

_**Hey guys! Happy Friday! I want to give a big thanks to xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo for giving me The name for both Kagomes' and Sesshoumarus' inner beasts! Also a big thanks to Dorkfishe97 who read over my sleep deprived ramblings and didn't beat me for my use of comma splices(I love you! Please don't hit me :P). As always, leave me a review! Tell me what you liked or disliked or give me an idea, all is welcome. Have a great day!**_


	6. Chapter 5

It had been nearly a month since Sesshoumaru and Kagome had caught one of Taros' spies. The demon in question had been "sent on a very important mission." Taro not pleased but could do nothing about it. In all actuality the demon in question was taken to a little village about a day's walk and had been put under the authority of the local miko.

Kagome had finally gotten the garden in proper shape- the entire grounds now bloomed with foliage. Both the lady and the Kitsune were quite proud of their work, and just in time for the gala.

When Kagome had not been working in the garden or taking care of her kit, she spent her time in Sesshoumaru's study. Sometimes they made plans on how to weed out the spies, sometimes they had planed for the party, but generally they just sat in companionable silence. Sesshoumaru would work on paperwork while Kagome read a book- sometimes they were joined by Shippou, who would sit and draw or talk quietly with his mother. This simple company a luxury Sesshoumaru had not experienced before and he was becoming fond of these evenings.

The evening before guests were due to arrive the servants saw what appeared to be Kagome taking in the quiet warmth of the night. Very few looked close enough to realize that it was not Kagome, but Alitiths who took in the star filled sky.

She breathed in deeply, relishing the freedom she felt. The lord back home had let her take control only on the harvest moon (blood moon) and then she was confined to the walls of her room. All Sesshoumaru had asked was that she not create problems and to not make her control obvious. She was beyond thankful to the man she hoped to mate. Kagome was still fighting her slightly on her desire to mate the alpha, though even she was warming up to the silver haired man.

"Beast," Sesshoumaru's voice called to her.

She spun, startled, though her face reamined blank. She saw that the beautiful magenta markings on his face were jagged and his eyes slightly red- the beast was in control of him as well.

"Please, call me Alitiths. Kagome calls me true, true to her heritage, true to her, and true to myself," Alitiths smirked slightly.

Sesshoumaru's voice chucled out at her wit. "Then call me Shuen, for the demise I bring on those who provoke me," he responded.

Alitiths sat on the hard ground and gazed up at the sky, Shuen joined her, sitting close enough that she could lean back against him. "How did you manage to get control?" she asked.

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse," Alitiths could hear the smirk in his voice.

"And that was?" she asked, turning to him. He was a lot closer than she thought he was, once she turned they were nose to nose.

"I told him I would stop hounding him about you," he explained, one clawed finger gently traced her cheek.

"You talk about me?" she whispered, leaning her cheek into his touch.

"Yes," he chuckled, "I am quite smitten with you. One can tell when they have met their soul mate."

"I could not agree more. I do believe Kagome is starting to believe me," Alitiths chuckled, touching the star on her forehead to the moon on her partners.

Shuen chuckled darkly, "Sesshoumaru is a stubborn man, it will take a big feat to open his eyes."

Alitiths closed her eyes. "Can you feel it? The calm in the air, like the whole world is holding its' breath. A storm is coming, my darling, and I'm not sure if we can handle it alone," she said, a single tear slid down her face at the pressure she felt.

Shuen wrapped his arms around her and moved her face into the crook of his neck. "Your senses are very keen. I feel it too, but know this. No matter what happens, I will protect you," he vowed.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's my pup and the servants and the guard and above all else, it's you. You have all become the pack I needed," she nearly whimpered, wrapping her arms tight around the lord.

"I won't make you any promises I know I wont be able to keep, but I promise you I will do my best to be careful," he whispered into her hair.

"That is all I ask," she responded, not loosening her grip.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking in the sounds of insects and the clean night air. As the sun started to rise, she sat up. "Thank you," she said simply.

Shuen smiled. "Do not thank me for something I wanted as well. Do me a favor, though, pass a message to Kagome from me. Tell her not to resent Sesshoumaru too much. Mother and Father did what they believed to be right, and by doing so closed him off. She has earned his trust, tell her not to give up. For now, however, it is time for me to go," he said. He kissed her forehead, right on the star, and brought them both to their feet. "I will see you soon."

Alitiths watched him walk away, watched as the easy gait turned back into the graceful stride as Sesshoumaru got control back.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called before he got too far away. He turned and raised an eyebrow in question. "Thank you." He nodded in acknowledgment and they both turned and went their separate ways, Alitiths with a heavy heart and Shesshoumaru with a mind full of questions.

_0808_

"So what did you do all night?" Kagome asked, brushing her hair free of tangles before she had to put it up.

_**"I stargazed mostly. Sesshoumaru's beast came by and we had a nice conversation," **_Alitiths responded flippantly.

"That would explain why I smell like him then," Kagome laughed. "Is there anything I should know?"

Alitiths hesitated, _**"Shuen, Sesshoumaru's beast, wanted me to relay a message. He asks for you not to resent his other half too much. He said his parents tried to do right and instead closed him off. I don't really know what that means though."**_

__"Hm, food for thought," Kagome muttered, finally finishing her hair. She had been provided a beautiful blood red kimono with a black obi to wear to the ball. She would not be the one greeting the guests, one of the servants would be doing that, she would entire after a while on the arm of Sesshoumaru.

She twisted her hair into an elegant bun and pulled on the kimono.

"Momma!" Shippou called running into the room. "I got this for you!" he announced, holding up a single blood red camellia blossom.

"Oh, Shippou, it's beautiful. Here, put it in my hair for me," Kagome said, kneeling down so the kit could place the flower on the side of the bun. She picked him up and looked in the mirror with him. "I was just thinking that my outfit was missing something, and then you came in and fixed it. Not only that but you look extremely handsome," Kagome giggled.

Shippou was wearing a black hakama and haori with blood red trim. He matched his mother very well.

"Thank you, Momma, you look very pretty too," Shippou said with a huge smile.

Just then Yuri came around the door with Jasmine at his heels. The little dog had cleaned up nicely and was very protective of Shippou. She never made a mess and made very little noise so Sesshoumaru was content to let Shippou keep her.

"I take it this is your cue to go out there, sweetheart. I want you to behave, but have fun. I will be down shortly," Kagome told him, setting him down. He had gone through a growth spurt and was now nearly to her hip.

"Okay, Momma. You ready, Yuri-san?" he asked, looking up at the older Kitsune.

Yuri nodded and herded the young kit ahead of him. "You do look very beautiful, Kagome," he said as he turned. Kagome blushed slightly and looked back at her reflection. She got out a finer comb than what she had for her hair and put a few finishing brushes to her tail, making the fur sleek and shiny. Now, she was ready to present herself to the West.

She made her way down the hall to the place she was set to meet Sesshoumaru. He was were he was meant to be in his usual white haori with the red flowers at the collar, however, she knew it was not Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Shuen?" she questioned, seeing the jagged marks on his wrists.

"Hello, Kagome," he said turning to look at her. "You look breath taking."

"Did you need something, Shuen?" she asked, unsure as to why the beast wanted to speak to her.

He gazed at her for a long moment before speaking, "There is a storm coming. Be cautious, koi." Then Sesshoumaru was back in control.

He shook his head once to clear it and then gazed at her. "Hn, he was right, you do look beautiful," he said almost indifferently before offering her his arm.

Kagome took it with a slight eye roll, still caught up in what Shuen had said.

"Now, introducing Lord Sesshoumaru, leader of the West, and his courtship partner Lady Kagome of the North!" they heard. The double doors in front of them slid open to reveal the crowded ball room.

Sesshoumaru led her out onto the landing, his mask was firmly in place while Kagome had a large smile. Kagome waved while Sesshoumaru nodded to the cheers of the people. Sesshoumaru waved to the band set up along the side and music filled the room, within moments people were dancing while some went to find seats. They watched for a few dances, as was customary, before Sesshoumaru led Kagome down to the dance floor and started to lead her in a few dances.

Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru twirled her around. She held a smile on her face while Sesshoumaru refused to show emotion.

"You could at least look like you were enjoying my company," Kagome teased. When he made no response she stopped and took his face in her hands. "You feel it too, don't you? The chill, the anxiety. Something is going to happen."

Sesshoumaru nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. "Before anything does happen I want you to know that I have made a decision on our mating," he murmured.

"And that would be?" Kagome breathed.

"If you will have me, it would please me to be your mate. I have enjoyed our time together and I would like to court you properly. Shuen has made it clear that he approves, and I trust his opinion. I want you to know this now, just in case" he said, golden eyes boring into her sapphire.

Kagome smiled and leaned up to press a single kiss to his lips, "Nothing would make me happier."

He smiled, the first real smile she had ever seen, and then everything went to hell.

Suddenly Taro was at the top of the landing, sword in hand, looking down at the couple.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sesshoumaru has finally found a bitch that will put up with him. Too bad I will have Kagome to myself. The time is now!" he cried. Then, out of the thousand or so guests, about 300 started attacking. Members of the guard, servants, underlings, all turning against those loyal to Sesshoumaru.

"Taro! You snake bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled, eyes burning red.

"Sesshoumaru! Please, be careful!" Kagome begged, dread filling her system.

"I will do what I must," he growled in response. Then he lunged at the youkai threatening his home.

Kagome watched the madness for a moment, watched as Sesshoumaru pulled out his second sword, as Tenseiga didn't cut, and engaged Taro. Finally Kagome snapped out of it, pulled out her sais from under her kimono and tried to find Shippou. She tried to get those who weren't a part of the fighting to safety. Finally she found Shippou, creating illusions to confuse the attackers, hiding under a table.

"Shippou! I want you to go out to the stables and saddle Ah-Un, be ready to run at a moments notice. I need you to do this for me," Kagome explained quickly. Shippou nodded, wide eyed, and started trying to make his way out of the room.

Next she found Kayo fighting twelve different people. Kagome jumped in to help her friend without a second thought.

"Kayo, if things turn sour I want you to run. I don't care where but I want you to take those who are loyal to you and run. I will find you so we can regroup. We've already been injured and I just wanted you to know the plan," Kagome told her, disarming one traitor.

"I will not leave Sesshoumaru unguarded!" she replied, gutting another.

Kagome swiped out with her claws, catching an unsuspecting opponent in the throat. "This is a last case scenario. I would not ask you if it were not important," Kagome pleaded.

Just then there was a loud hiss and an even louder growl. Kagome spun to see both Sesshoumaru and Taro in their true forms, both were bleeding heavily though Sesshoumaru looked worse. Sesshoumaru grabbed the giant snake in his teeth, with a violent shake he threw Taro through the wall and into the courtyard. Within moments the battle had spilled out the walls.

Kagome continued fighting against those who opposed her. Sesshoumaru and Taro had started climbing the nearby cliff, fangs flashing and growls sounding.

"Be careful," Kagome whispered, watching the white Inu with the blood speckled coat.

As Kagome watched, Taro struck, fangs sinking deep into Sesshoumaru's left foreleg, and then he yanked back.

"No!" Kagome yelled, seeing the blood spray and Sesshoumaru's arm go flying. Sesshoumaru reared back, howling in pain. While he was off balance, Taro swung his tail around and struck Sesshoumaru in the chest sending him flying. As he was falling he shifted back into his humanoid form in shock. Kagome watched in horror as her mate disappeared, blood flying everywhere. The only word that would come to her mind was ripped out of her throat. "SESSHOUMARU!"

The last thing he heard before his world went dark was Kagome's horrified scream of his name.

_**AN**_

_***peaks out from behind corner***_ _**Hi, please don't kill me. Happy Friday, no he's not dead, no you're not getting an early update, and no I will not give sneak peaks. Thanks to Dorkfise97 for reading over this and letting me live. If you feel like ranting and raving and killing me, come to my Tumblr**_. _**I post all kinds of nerdy things. Have a wonderful day, hit that little review button, and have a good life!**_


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome was in shock, letting Alitiths take over without realizing it.

Alitiths roared in pure, unadulterated rage and transformed into her true form in a flash of light. She tore apart every being that stood in her way as Kayo followed Kagome's orders. By the time she made it to Taro the battle field was emptying. Before the snake knew what was going on he was pinned down, Alitiths' claws pressing down on his jugular.

_**"You had better hope it is not I who deals with you when I return, snake, for I will return. Should I be the one to face you, you will die, and I will savor your death. It will be slow and painful, so you had better pray to your gods that it is not Kagome or I to bring you to your death," **_Alitiths snarled. Her jowls dripped blood__and there was none of the humanity Taro had seen in her eyes.

She took a single swipe with her claws, leaving a painful, but nonfatal, reminder of her words before she turned and bounded down to start the search for her love.

_0808_

The first thing Sesshoumaru was aware of was blinding pain. Everything hurt and his consciousness hadn't quite caught up with his body. He opened his eyes slightly to see midnight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes staring down at him.

"Kagome?" he whispered before the darkness overtook him.

_0808_

Alitiths was still in control when she met back up with Shippou. He had saddled up the two headed dragon, Sesshoumaru's favored mount.

"Mom?" Shippou asked. He could see the insanity in her eyes, the terror, but most of all, the worry. He stood on the dragon to be closer to her eyes, something anyone else would have been killed for. "Momma, I need you. I don't know what's going on and I'm scared."

Kagome heard Shippou from the deep recesses of their shared mind.

_**"I need to be in control. Shippou needs me and we need to start searching," **_Kagome told her other half.

_**"I want to kill him! He has injured our mate and we don't even know if he is alive!" **_Alitiths snarled back.

_**"Exactly. Sesshoumaru is our first priority. Secondly we need an army. You will get your revenge after we do both of those. Now let me lead, please, Alitiths," **_Kagome responded.

Alitiths retreated with a full throated growl, allowing Kagome to bring them back into their human form.

"Sesshoumaru's been hurt and we don't know where he went. We've lost the West and we need to get out of here now. So let's go," Kagome informed, swinging up onto the dragon and steering him into the air.

Once a safe distance from the palace, Kagome landed the dragon.

"What are we doing, Momma?" Shippou asked quietly. Kagome had been battling with her emotions and Shippou was afraid of upsetting her.

Kagome took a deep breath before responding. "I can't find Sesshoumaru's scent from the air we need to be on the ground. Hopefully we can find some clue of where he went," Kagome explained. All she could do was pray to the kami that he was alive.

"What are we going to do?" Shippou whispered. Kagome started leading them in the direction she had last seen Sesshoumaru going.

"We find Sesshoumaru, and then we find where Kayo hid away with the guard while trying to find more to fight with us," Kagome said emotionless, keeping all of her senses open for her partner.

_0808_

They had been traveling for hours without any sign. Shippou had fallen asleep shortly after the sun set, and Kagome could hear his stomach growling. She looked up at the moon, a beautiful crescent, much like the one on Sesshoumaru. "Hold on," she whispered before halting the dragon.

She gathered firewood and got a small campfire going. "Watch him, Ah-Un, I'll be back," she told the dragon, then she disappeared into the forest leaving the dragon to watch the boy.

The dragon snorted, a small stream of smoke trailing out of his nostrils, and started grazing, the Kitsune still on his back.

Kagome reappeared, bringing back a couple of rabbits to cook. She put them on a spit over the fire and went to retrieve Shippou.

"Stay close, Ah-Un, I don't want to have to search for you in the morning," Kagome ordered. The dragon snorted again and curled up not too far from the fire.

"Shippou, baby, I have food for you. It's not like what we've been used to eating, but it'll still be good," Kagome giggled, shaking him awake.

Shippou opened his eyes slowly and yawned. "Hi, Momma. Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I've got food," Kagome said, lifting him off the dragon and setting him by the fire. Kagome handed him the spit with the cooked rabbit.

Suddenly, Shippou was much more awake and digging into the food. Kagome ate slowly and watched her kit. Physically she was there, but mentally she was anywhere but. She was searching with all her might for any clue where he had gone. She felt hollow, she hadn't known if she was in love, but watching Sesshoumaru fly away proved that to her. She had fallen in love with the Lord during her time in the West, and now she was worried she had missed her chance.

_**"He is not dead. You have to believe me. I don't know how, but I know he is living," **_Alitiths said, mentally nuzzling her mourning counterpart.

_**"How can you be sure? It feels so hopeless," **_Kagome murmured.

_**"Have faith, that is all I can say," **_she said. She then vanished from Kagome's part of their mind.

_0808_

When Sesshoumaru next came to, he had been moved slightly. He felt a pillow under his head and some of his wounds had been bandaged. He tried to sit up, to look for the being that had helped him, but he couldn't move more than a few inches without a spike of horrible pain. He settled for turning his head and saw a little human girl.

She reminded him a lot of Kagome, probably why he mistook her when he first saw her. They had the same midnight hair and kind facial features, though this child had brown eyes, not blue.

"Where am I, child?" he asked. His voice was horse and cracked from lack of use.

The girl tilted her head and instead brought him water. She lifted a pitcher to his lips and tilted it a little so he could drink.

The water was a soothing balm on his dry throat, and before the girl had left he was asleep again.

When Sesshoumaru next woke he was unsure of his surroundings. His pain had lessened enough that he could sit up, though not without some pain. He had landed in a small glade, a body of running water was not too far off and there was a human village down the path. He decided to attempt to stand and maybe take in his surroundings when he saw the little girl coming down the path. She was carrying a bunch of herbs and vegetables.

She set the dish on his lap and sat back so he could eat. Sesshoumaru sniffed at the plate before eating, using his right hand. All things considered, he was thankful he at least still could use his dominate arm.

"Did you bandage me?" he asked her.

She nodded shyly and refused to meet his eyes.

"Well then thank you," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Sesshoumaru ate what he was given, though he craved meat. "I am a warrior, damnit. I can't live on this rabbit food," Sesshoumaru muttered, snapping a carrot between his teeth.

The little girl giggled, a soft sound that made Sesshoumaru smile slightly.

Sesshoumaru could smell another human coming, and for some reason he felt the need to inform the girl.

"One of the humans are coming," he informed flippantly.

The girls' eyes went wide and he could smell the fear coming off her. She jumped and hid in a bush, Sesshoumaru was unsure of why she was so afraid of her own kind, but for some reason he felt protective of this child. He wasn't sure if it was her resemblance to Kagome, or just her kindness towards him.

Sesshoumaru growled, deep and threateningly, trying to dissuade the human from coming closer. He could hear the person stop and turn tail and flee. Sesshoumaru smirked, his satisfaction pushed the pain back a little.

"They're gone. You can come out now," he stated.

The girl slowly peaked out of the foliage before running to cower behind Sesshomaru.

"Are you not afraid of me, child?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder. She just shook her head and hid her face in his bloodied kimono.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked up at the sky. He noticed a crescent moon rising and the stars were already coming out. He watched it and hoped and prayed to what ever god would listen that Kagome was safe.

"I take it you know what I am, correct?" Sesshoumaru didn't really know why he was trying to converse with not just a child, but a _human_ child.

She nodded again, though she loosened her grip.

"Are you afraid of me?" she shook her head. She seemed more frightened of the humans than the random demon sitting in front of her.

"You probably should be. I was once the most powerful demon in the West. I let my mind get clouded in rage and made a mistake. I allowed my enemy to get inside my head, and then he threatened the woman I lo-" Sesshoumaru cut himself off. He wasn't sure why he was telling this child any of this, but what surprised him the most was the last thing he was going to say. He wasn't even really sure he loved Kagome until he told the girl. Now that he thought about it though, it made sense. Why else would Taro be able to use her against him. He did know that loving Kagome made him stronger. He felt like he could conquer the world if she was at his side. At the same time she made him want to be a better creature. She made him want to care for his subjects more and just be a kinder lord.

"I love her," he murmured.

The little girl looked at him questioningly and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Her name is Kagome, and I love her. You actually remind me of her a little, she too is incredibly kind. She adopted a Kitsune. Inu's and Kitsune's don't generally get along, and yet here she is, raising him like her own. She isn't afraid to hold her own, though. she's actually put me in my place once or twice, and she nearly bested my top fighter. She is strong and independent and loving and she's agreed to be mine. I just hope she's okay, her and Shippou. She makes me want to be better and more open. Maybe it's the fact that you remind me of her that has me telling you this, or maybe I just needed to talk to someone who didn't know us. I don't even know who you are, and you're just a child, but I thank you for listening," Sesshoumaru rambled on and on before looking at the girl. He chuckled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure what made him this openly emotional, perhaps it was the pain or maybe exhaustion. It did make him feel a little better, however, once he had all of that off his chest.

He leaned back, using his tail as a cushion, and watched the stars until he fell into a light slumber.

_0808_

Kagome looked around her. Shippou was curled up next to the fire and was now sleeping peacefully. Ah-Un was asleep not too far away, leaving only Kagome awake. She leaned on a tree and watched the bit of her pack. She was still worried for Sesshoumru but she could almost feel him. It was kind of how her mother explained a mating bond, though much more diluted. She could feel that Sesshoumaru was alive, though he was weak. She just hoped she could find him before something that wished him harm.

"Be safe, my love," she whispered before closing her eyes and allowing herself to slip into slumber.

_**Happy Friday! Here it is, everyone is alive...for now. You can probably guess who the girl is, if you can't...well...not sure I can help ;). This chapter came out a little more touchy-feelly than I had originally intended but I think it turned out well. A big thanks to Dorkfishe97, as always, for encouraging me and reading over my mistakes. You're awesome darling! I was asked to up the rating from T to MA, which I had kind of been planing to do anyways due to where I think this may be going. If you would like to chat or anything feel free to PM me or come join me on my Tumbr. Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day!**_


	8. Chapter 7

Dawn came as it always did with no regards for its occupants.

Kagome had fitful sleep, dreams going from one nightmare to the next. They had started off innocent enough. First they had found Sesshoumaru on the doors of death, resenting Kagome for not staying to seek revenge, and they got progressively worse. In one dream they were too late to save him, in another he revoked his desire to mate Kagome for her lack of preparation, and in the worse one, he just flat out hated her, blaming her for Taro's take over and his injuries.

_**"It will be okay, Kagome. They were just dreams. Sesshoumaru is alive and he still loves you," **_Alitiths soothed as well as she could.

_**"I will believe it when he is in my arms again. I appreciate it, though, thank you for your support."**_

"Shippou, it's time to get moving. Were wasting daylight," Kagome told the sleepy kit while she broke camp.

"Five more minutes, Momma," he muttered back drowsily. Kagome chuckled and simply lifted him onto the back of the dragon.

"Go ahead and get some more sleep, I'm sure you'll need it." Kagome whispered. "Let's go, Ah-Un."

They set off, Kagome keeping her hopes high and nose low. Her only goal for now was to find Sesshoumaru and assess his wounds.

_0808_

It was nearly midday when Kagome stopped them again. Ah-Un was getting antsy, he sensed something Kagome had not yet.

"What is it?" Kagome murmered to the dragon, resting her forehead on one of his. Shippou sat off to the side, ears twitching trying to get the same read as the dragon.

"Do you feel him, Ah-Un?" Kagome asked. The head she wasn't stroking jerked in an animistic nod. "Then lead me to him. Go we'll follow." Kagome released him and he took off like a bat out of hell, nothing in this realm would stop him from getting to his master.

"Let's go Shippou," Kagome said, scooping the kit into her arms and starting a dead sprint after the dragon.

_0808_

When Sesshoumaru woke the sun was well into it's journey through the sky. He slowly sat up, leaning heavily on his remaining arm, and took stock of his injuries. He was surprised to find the cause of his still present pain was the fact that his wounds were not closing. All of the injuries he had received from the snake were bleeding sluggishly and his head felt cloudy.

He glanced around the clearing for the little girl who had kept him company and refused to fear him only to find her gone.

Sesshoumaru let out a heavy sigh and struggled his way to his feet. His plan was to start searching for his Kagome, however by the time he made it to his feet he barely had the energy to stumble a few feet to lean against a nearby tree.

He sat with a huff and leaned back against the rough bark to assess his-self better. By far the worst of his injuries was his arm, though he had several puncture wounds that could cause problems if left untreated. He wondered where the girl was, considering sending her in search of herbs for him when a crashing sound broke him out of his stupor.

He brought his poison whip to his fingertips, prepared to defend himself when the scent hit him. Dragon scales, soot, leather, dirt, smoke, and tsubaki. The last scent brought him up short. Kagome's favorite flower. _**Kagome.**_

Just then Ah-Un broke through the trees, tossing his heads, smoke pouring from his nostrils. Them the most beautiful sight Sesshoumaru had ever seen. Kagome followed the dragon into the clearing. Her hair was tangled from the wind and fight, she had soot on her from her campfire and there was still a streak of blood on her face. If Sesshoumaru was still unsure that he loved the Inu, the way his heart seemed to stop when he saw her, alive, well, searching for him, and more beautiful than she was when they danced, it sealed the deal.

"Kagome," he whispered, his voice held an almost untraceable waver of emotion.

Kagome nearly dropped Shippou as she lunged forward and nearly fell into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, cautious of his wounds, and burrowed her nose in his neck.

"You're alive. I was so worried," she whispered. Sesshoumaru could feel a single hot tear drip onto his neck and he wrapped his arm around her, claws clutched tight in her kimono. There was no audience, just their kit (that was a though Sesshoumaru would put aside to think about later) so he was not ashamed to show her the affection he felt.

"It'll take a bit more to kill this Sesshoumaru, I am a little worse for wear, but I will live to battle another day," he whispered into her hair.

Kagome pulled back to look into his eyes. "I wanted to stay, to finish the fight and hold your land, but I doubted that you told your advisers your plans and therefore my claim would have no hold. And then I wanted to find you and I know where we can get more people to help us fight and-"

Sesshoumaru cut her off with a quick kiss. "You have done the right thing, now come, let us-" this time Sesshoumaru was cut off, but this time by his own hiss of pain as he tried to play strong.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru," Kagome cursed, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him stand. "Come on, you're injured and none of us are buying that you're fine." Kagome lead him to the dragon, but thankfully didn't injure his pride any further by insisting on him riding it.

"Come on, there's a village up ahead, I have a bit of human money so I might be able to get us some herbs," Kagome said, leading them all down the path the little girl had come from.

They were barely out of sight from the glade when Kagome, who had been leading them, stopped in horror.

"What it it?" Shippou asked, he was actually riding on Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru suspected the kit was supposed to keep an eye on him.

Kagome dropped to her knees and Sesshoumaru could hear the sob she choked back as she pulled something into her arms. Sesshoumaru could see a pale forehead and chocolate brown hair over her arm. "Oh no," he let out, horrified.

"She helped take care of you, didn't she? She has your scent on her. She was beat to death, probably by the same village we were about to go into. This poor girl," Kagome started crying, hugging the body close to her.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what it was that pulled at his heartstrings so much, if it was the fact that this little girl took care of him to the best of her ability, or if it was seeing Kagome cry over a child that could have been her daughter, _their _daughter (another thought he was going to have to put on the back burner). He felt a pull in his heart, and then something he had never felt before. Tensiega, his inheritance from his father, the sword that wouldn't cut, pulsed in its sheath. Sesshoumaru reached down, his full weight resting on the dragon, and placed his hand on the hilt. His vision went blurry and when it cleared he could see things he never could before. What he took interest in the most, however, were two little imp-like beings climbing on the girl.

"Kagome, I need you to put her down," Kagome gave him a tear-filled glare but did as he asked when she saw the look in his eyes.

He nudged the dragon forward and attempted to unsheathe his sword but could not seem to manage both.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?!" Kagome yelped when she saw him.

"I have an idea but I can't," he started muttering but stopped when Kagome wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him so he had use of his arm.

"I don't know what you're doing, or what you see, but I trust you," she told him, and together they walked to the body of the girl.

Once Sesshoumau had Tensiega unsheathed he looked down at the imps. They were very similar to what the lore books depicted of the underworld's soul collectors, but no matter what they looked fragile. With one swipe of the sword, though weak as it was, they were gone. Both demons held their breath waiting for a miracle, and then it happened. The girl took a shuddering deep breath and her eyelids fluttered open.

Kagome dropped down, trusting Sesshoumaru had his balance for the moment, and pulled the girl close. "Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of him," she whispered, peppering kisses on the top of the girls head. The girl wrapped her shaking arms around Kagome and held tight. "Do you have anywhere you can go?" she asked. The girl shook her head and clung tighter to the demoness. Kagome looked sadly up at Sesshoumaru, who was back to leaning against Ah-Un, and was surprised when he gave her a single, solemn, nod. "Would you like to come with us, sweetheart?" The girl pulled back in surprise and looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru, and even glanced at Shippou, who had a big smile on his face, before looking back at Kagome and nodding happily.

"Then it's settled. I'm Kagome, but you can call me Momma if you'd like, Shippou does, and this is Sesshoumaru, because I'm sure he never thought to give you his name," Kagome said, slightly teasing and was happy to get a small giggle out of the girl.

"Come on, I know a place not too far from here were we'll be safe for a while," Kagome said. She then turned and started leading them, slowly, to where she had in mind.

_0808_

Within an hour of walking the girl had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms and Sesshoumaru had finally given in and now rode on Ah-Un's back.

"Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome sighed. "Have you ever dealt with the demon slayers?" she asked, seemingly off topic.

"A few times. They're helpful when dealing with the lower level pests that torment a few of the villages," Sesshoumaru answered.

"That's where we're going. I lived there for several years, that's where I learned to fight, I have some friends who will help us out," Kagome explained, looking over her shoulder at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, "How far away are we still?"

Kagome glanced at the sky, "We will be there before nightfall, unless you need a break."

Sesshoumaru snorted and Kagome rolled her eyes, muttering something about suborn men.

Before too long Kagome stopped them. She turned to Sesshoumaru and looked him dead in the eyes. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. He knew this woman would bring him no harm on purpose and he entrusted her with his life.

"Good. Shippou, will you cover his ears please?"

Sesshoumaru allowed the kit to do as requested, though he raised an eyebrow in question. Instead of answering, Kagome brought two fingers to her lips and whistled with all of her might. Sesshoumaru was very glad she had thought to have his ears cover, though the pitch still hurt his sensitive ears. The girl woke with a start at the noise and Kagome murmured apologies to her.

"What was that fo-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by the roar of a nekomata who leaped over the trees and ran to Kagome and started nuzzling on her.

"Yes, hi Kirara. I've missed you too," Kagome laughed, scratching the fire cat behind her ears. "Is Sango in the village?"

The cat purred in response, still in it's larger form.

"Kirara, can you take the kids to her? There's something I need to take care of," Kagome asked, the cat roared in confirmation.

"What's going on, Momma?" Shippou asked, jumping from Ah-Un to Kirara's head.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Kagome turned the girl. "Sweetheart, I need you to trust me. I trust the people here and I'm sending Shippou, but I need you to go with Kirara, we'll join you soon."

The girl looked scared, but nodded anyways. Kagome kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

"Come on! I know this place! There are lots of cool places to explore, and I'll show them to you!" Shippou said excitedly as Kagome helped the girl onto the nekomata. Kagome mouthed a 'thank you' to her kit who simply smiled in response.

Once both the kids were out of sight Kagome turned her attention to her entended.

"I know you said you trusted me, but I need you to trust me now more than ever, Sesshoumaru. Your wounds aren't healing and the only way I can think of you're not going to like," Kagome explained, helping him off the dragon.

"What is it?" He questioned.

Kagome took a deep breath. "You know how every Inu has a different ability? Like you and your mother had poison, and your father had fire? Well, mine is healing," Kagome explained quickly, closing her eyes and waiting for the backlash.

Inu's are beings of war, of destruction, for one to have a power such as healing, she would be seen as a freak.

She was surprised when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her cheek, "It suits you. You are not one for the front lines of a war, but every war zone needs a healer. You are a mother, and a mother is meant to heal."

Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and put her hand on top of his.

"Before I can start healing you, I need you to do something," Kagome told him.

"What is that?"

Instead of answering Kagome used a single claw to slice a shallow cut in her bicep, causing Sesshoumaru to jolt in alarm. She held her arm out to him and said a single word, "Lick."

He did as she asked, his saliva causing the wound to scab over quickly, with questions in his eyes.

"It's a poison that's keeping your wounds from healing, but most of your body is made up of toxins because of your abilities. I needed know which ones were yours and which ones are causing harm," she explained, carefully helping him out of his haori and bandages. She then sat cross legged on the ground and motioned for him to lie in front of her. Once he was positioned the way she wanted, his head in her lap so she had access to his chest, she spoke again.

"This is going to be painful and I need to know where you want to start. Do you want to go from the worst to the easiest or build up?" She asked finally taking full stock of his injuries. On top of his arm he had six punctures and a few shallow cuts.

"Get the worst over with," he sighed, closing his eyes.

Kagome twined their fingers together. "For the record, I'm sorry," she said, cracking the knuckles on her free hand. A pink tinted liquid oozed out from under her claws, slowly coating her hand. Once there was enough she gripped Sesshoumaru's hand tighter and applied a thick layer of the liquid on his shoulder.

As the ointment touched his wounds Sesshoumaru felt as though his arm was being ripped off a second time, and then a third. His teeth gnashed together and a horrible snarly ripped it's way out of his throat. His grip on Kagome's hand tightened to the point were he worried in the back of his mind about breaking it.

"Sesshouamru, I know, I'm sorry, but I need you to stay with me," Kagome said, sensing his consciousness coming and going. Sesshoumaru growled louder in response. "Sesshoumaru, the painting on the wall in your study, who is it of?" Kagome asked, trying to get an actual answer.

"My mother," Sesshoumaru responded through gritted teeth. The pain was starting to lessen, though an intense burning continued.

"What was she like? I've only heard stories," Kagome tried to keep him talking, to keep his mind off the pain as she started treating the punctures. For the most part the pain he was feeling was not caused by her, but by Taro's venom. The venom numbed the wound and kept it from closing, leaving the victim to bleed out.

"She was a strong leader and showed compassion in strange ways. She did what she believed was best for me and my Father before he killed her," he told her through heaving breaths.

"We're almost done. I'm so sorry sweetheart," She tried to sooth him, knowing the pain he was going through.

"Just get it over with," he snarled, his eyes cracked open and she could see unshead tears in them. She leaned her head over him, hiding his face in a curtain of hair.

She quickly finished treating his wounds and cracked her knuckles again, stopping the flow of ointment. Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open and Shuen took over.

He let out a single whimper as the pain hit it's peak.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She cried for the pain she was causing him, her tears landing on his cheek.

They stayed like that for a while, Kagome holding his hand tightly while Shuen let out an occasional whimper of moan of pain.

Finally he started going limp as the pain receded.

"Thank you," Shuen said, his voice raw. "I don't think Sesshoumaru realized how much of my energy we were using. Thank you for knowing what to do, koi." Then his eyes slid shut and his breathing grew even as he got some much needed rest.

Kagome stroked his cheek and sat up, preparing to keep watch until Sango could help her move him to the village. She had done all she could, the rest of the healing process was up to him. Sesshoumaru was strong, he could pull through, but for now he needed the rest, so Kagome would protect him until her dying breath.

_**Hi guys! Sorry if this is a little scattered. It is currently 4 am where I am and I lost track of the days. I've started working recently and I often forget what day it is. Because of that, I haven't had time to get this read over, meaning I will probably re-upload an edited version later in the week. Sorry If I made any mistakes. Also, in response to a few reviews I have gotten, this is **_**fanfiction, **_**meaning that these character are used how I see fit. Yes Sesshoumaru is OOC, but I have written him how I see fit for this story. Anyways guys, have an awesome day and I hope you'll leave me some sort of comment either here or on my Tumblr. See you next time!**_


	9. Chapter 8

The group had been in the slayers village for almost a week and Sesshoumaru was still unconscious. Shortly after Sango assisted Kagome in carrying him into her hut he developed a fever. Nothing too bad, but it was enough to be worrying. The little girl had also not spoken a word, though she had become close friends with Shippou. It was rare to see the two apart anymore.

Kagome was sitting by Sesshoumaru's side, she had a damp cloth on his forehead.

"How is he?" Sango asked. Her dark hair was pulled back and she was dressed as though she was leaving on a mission.

"No change. Are you leaving?" Kagome asked, eying her black jumpsuit.

"Nah," she said, setting her hiraikotsu down next to her. "The kids wanted to see it and I needed to do some repair work anyways."

"I see. Are the children behaving?" Kagome asked. She had been watching over Sesshoumaru almost religiously. The majority of wounds had already healed, though his arm would take months, if not years, to regenerate even with her powers.

"Yeah, that little girl sure is quiet though. I can't even get her to tell me her name," Sango sighed.

"Don't feel too left out," Kagome chuckled. "She won't speak to anyone yet. She's been through so much. She was dead when we found her, killed by the people who were supposed to protect her. I wouldn't be too surprised if she never spoke again. I just wish I knew her name," Kagome told her best friend sadly.

"Rin," a soft horse voice said from the doorway. Both Kagome and Sango turned to the door in surprise.

The young girl, who now wore an orange and black checkered kimono and her hair pulled up to the side, stood in the doorway.

"Rin?" Kagome asked hopefully. The girl nodded and didn't meet her eyes. Kagome was in front of the girl before Rin knew it. "Rin, what a beautiful name,"Kagome said, stroking her cheek before pulling her into a hug. Rin reciprocated the huge gratefully, still getting used to the affection she received.

"Momma," she whispered, clutching Kagome's kimono tightly.

"For as long as you want me, sweetheart. I will always be here for you. Family isn't blood or species, because you are my child as much as Shippou is," Kagome whispered, her own voice horse from emotion.

"Am I missing a family moment?" Sesshoumaru asked groggily.

"Well then, everyone is just coming around this evening. I will leave you guys alone for a while. Have fun," Sango giggle a little as she walked out.

Kagome rushed over to Sesshoumaru's side, Rin still in her arms. "Hey, how are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Kagome asked. When she looked closer at her mate she realized something that almost startled her. He had one eye of brilliant gold and the other a deep crimson. Shuen and Sesshoumaru were sharing control, though she was unsure if they realized it.

"I'm fine," Sesshoumaru said. Right after Shuen's slightly more gravely voice chimed in with, "A little fuzzy."

"Sesshoumaru, Shuen, do you realize your control is split?" Kagome asked, setting Rin down on her feet. Kagome expected the girl to run in fear from the strange sight, but instead she merely sat by Sesshoumaru's side.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru admitted, closing his eyes.

_**"Neither of us are quite strong enough to function on our own, but together we can make it work," **_ Shuen explained.

"I see. Rin, can you go get some water for me, please?" Kagome asked, figuring Sesshoumaru would need sustenance now that he was awake. Rin snapped a salute and rushed out of the hut.

"Be honest with me, how much pain are you in?" Kagome asked quietly, sitting cross-legged by his head.

"Pain wise I am fine, just sore. My head still feels slightly blurry and I am tired. Satisfied?" Sesshoumaru snarked truthfully, knowing if he lied Shuen would just rat him out.

Sesshoumaru sighed in pleasure as he felt Kagome's fingers card through his hair and scratch gently at his scalp.

"Come on, let's get you sitting up so I can get some food in you and comb out your hair," Kagome told him. He growled slightly at her attitude to him. He was no helpless child."I'm not calling you weak, darling, but you've been out for almost a week. You are dehydrated and still not fully recovered. Please let me help you, if only for my sanity," Kagome told him quietly. He sighed in acceptance and allowed her to help him into a sitting position, ignoring the rush of blood from his head as he went vertical. Just then Rin and Shippou walked back into the room, Rin carrying the bucket of water while Shippou watched on.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sesshoumaru-sama," Shippou said shyly to the lord he was once terrified of.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgment at the kit as Kagome filled a cup with water. She handed it to him and moved to sit behind him, pulling a comb out of a bag she had acquired. Sesshoumaru drank the water slowly, closing his eyes at the relief the cool water brought to his throat.

"Did you train with Sango today, Shippou?" Kagome asked as she set to work on Sesshoumarus long hair.

"No, Gou-san worked with me on weapons today," Shippou said, sitting by the fire and stretching.

"What weapon are you working with?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"I've been working with a tan-tou," Shippou responded excitedly.

Sesshoumaru nodded, leaning back against Kagome a little more. "Yes, that is a good weapon for you. It is a good choice for someone small and fast," Sesshoumaru agreed. He started thinking about those in his army who could help him out but was brought to a halt when he remembered his current situation.

Kagome leaned forward. "It's alright. We'll get back there.

"How did you know?" Sesshoumaru asked. Somehow Kagome always knew what he was worried about.

Kagome smiled. "I've just learned how you think. He told you what weapon he was learning and your first thought was to think of someone who could help him learn. I just want you to know, Kayo is still completely loyal to you. I told her to take those she knew were loyal to you and hide out until we could gather more forces and meet up, we _will _win this."

"The most important part of combat for a Kitsune is their illusions, the more confusion they can cause the better. Be working on those," Sesshoumaru said, putting more of his weight on Kagome as he grew tired.

"Yes sir!" Shippou chimed happily.

"Is the touching family moment over?" Sango teased walking in the door. She was carrying a large stew pot that seemed to weigh quite a bit.

"Sango, I could have gotten that," Kagome protested.

"Nah, it's no big deal. Come on though, let's eat before it gets cold," Sango waved he off and retrieved bowls.

Rin happily filled two bowls and brought them over to the Inus.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Kagome cooed, accepting the bowls.

"Yes, Thank you, Rin," Sesshoumaru added, setting his bowl in his lap. Rin smiled brightly at the lord and skipped back to get her own bowl.

_0808_

After they had all eaten their share, Gou, Sango's father, walked in.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am glad to see you awake," he bowed.

"Yes, thank you for the hospitality of your village, Gou-san," Sesshoumaru said with a nod.

"Ah, it is not for you, no offense my lord. We would do anything for our Kagome, she has done much for us and we will return the favor where we can," Gou responded.

"Gou-san, I've told you before, you have no debt to repay me. I took care of my friend, nothing more nothing less. This place is more of a home to me than the Northern Palace ever was," Kagome told the man softly.

Gou laughed, "You have not changed a bit since you came to stay with us. Now come, tell us, what is it that brought you here?"

"Have you not told them?" Sesshoumaru asked her, shocked.

"I didn't know how much you wanted them to know, Sesshoumaru. I thought it safer to wait until you were awake to tell them," Kagome told him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to speak to her, his lips brushing her temple as he spoke. "They are your people, tell them what you trust them with. I will support you," he whispered.

Kagome nodded and sat up, her front to Sesshoumaru's back facing those seated around the fire. "We were betrayed by one of Sesshoumaru's advisers on the night I was being announced. Sesshoumaru was badly injured and we were forced to retreat. Now we are going to search for re-enforcements before meeting up with the members of the guard who are still loyal and taking the West back," Kagome explained quickly.

Gou nodded thoughtfully and Sango stood up.

"No matter what, I'm by your side, Kagome. If you need my help, you have it," Sango told her friend.

Kagome smiled brightly, "I don't know what I would do without you, Sango."

"I am afraid I cannot give you leave of my warriors for an undetermined amount of time. However, when you are ready to fight, send word and we will join you," Gou said.

"Really? Just like that?" Shippou asked surprised. He had grown up with the slayers and knew how hard it was to rouse them into action.

Gou nodded. "Sesshoumaru and his father before him, have treated us well. They have allowed us to live on his land and yet consider ourselves no mans land. Beside that matter, he has treated us well during his rule, under him the lands have prospered. For him, we will fight," Gou declared, getting up and walking out of the hut. He considered the matter closed and would prepare the troops for battle when the time came.

_0808_

That night, as the children lay sleeping, Kagome was sitting by Sesshoumaru's side once more.

"Kagome, lie down with me," Sesshoumaru ordered, tired of watching her fret over him.

"Sesshoumaru, your injuries aren't fully healed and I don't want to cause any more pain," Kagome told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"'Gome, your mother henning is giving me a headache, and besides, I have missed your company, now lie down," Sesshoumaru responded. His tone was stern but his eyes were pleading, Kagome couldn't disobey and laid down by his side.

His arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. Taking in each others scent caused them both to relax almost simultaneously.

"Are you still sure you want to mate?" Kagome whispered to him. Her insecurities burned in her mind.

Sesshoumaru's arm tightened. "Have you ever known me to make a choice I wasn't sure of? I want you by my side. You, Kagome, and no one else," Sesshoumaru assured her.

A tear of pure happiness slid down her cheek. "There is no where else I would rather be. When I'm with you, I'm home," she whispered back.

The couple gasped as their souls intertwined, the mating process starting. They could feel the others emotions. Kagome could feel the fear that Sesshoumaru hid, and also the satisfaction he had over the new bond. Sesshoumaru could feel her determination, but above all, her joy. They fell asleep, just basking in the first phase of the bond. The bond was nowhere near completed, but for now, it was a comfort to the couple, who needed each other more than they wanted to admit. For the moment this comfort was all they needed.

_**Hi Lovelies! Sorry, I am so late today. My job schedule has been insane and then my sister an I got tattoos. Again, this hasn't been edited so all mistakes are my own. This chapter was a BITCH to write. What you are reading now is the third edition and I'm still not too pleased, though I hope you are. I have a few days off this week so I will probably go through and and fix this chapter and the last while working on the next. Come join me on Tumblr maybe? Have a wonderful day guys!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Kagome woke to the gentle rays of dawn and the soft singing of birds. She felt well rested, warm and content for the first time since running from the palace. Kagome felt oddly content, and she didn't quite understand why until she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes to find her pillow to be Sesshoumaru's chest. His face, still open in slumber, inches from her face and his arm around her waist. Shippou was curled up on Sesshoumaru's chest as well and Rin was on his other side. Kagome smiled at her little family. Finally, she had a pack.

"I wondered why it had gotten harder to breathe during the night," Sesshoumar murmured jokingly. Through their new bond, Kagome could feel that Sesshoumaru was truly content with this situation.

"You had better get used to it, pack cuddles are what I have longed for since Papa died," Kagome told him with a smile.

"Why is that?" Sesshoumau asked, confusion showing through the bond.

"Sesshoumaru, did your parents never cuddle with you?" Kagome asked, sitting up a little, though she was careful not to disturb her sleeping companions.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow. Neither of his parents were particularly present in his life, and neither of them were very cuddly- which is current behavior proved.

"Sweetheart, cuddling like this raises pack connections. It helps strengthen the bonds between them. Did you not know that?" Kagome figured that he wasn't very close to his parents, but to think he missed out on that crucial part of family bonding broke her heart.

"Do not pity me, Kagome. It is a good thing to know for future pups," Sesshoumaru waved her off.

Kagome sighed and gently untangled herself from her family. "I think we're going to hang around here for a few more days so you can get your strength back. I wanted to stock up on herbs while we're here," Kagome told him softly, pulling on her outer kimono.

Sesshoumau sighed, weighed down by the children. He wouldn't say the weight was unpleasant, he was becoming quite found of them.

Kagome basked in the sunshine outside the hut.

"Good morning, 'Gome!" Sango called. She was already dressed for training and Kagome could see the fire in her eyes.

"Morning, Sango. You want a sparing partner?" Kagome asked, flexing her claws.

"Sounds great," Sango said with a huge smile.

_0808_

The kids were now up and moving around, Rin chasing Shippou in a small game of tag, when suddenly there was a small commotion.

"What is going on?" Sesshoumau asked, he listened closely but couldn't quite understand what everyone was so excited about.

"Huh? Oh, Momma is probably sparing Sango. Sango is one of the toughest fighters in the village so the only time she really gets any practice is when Momma is around. The whole village likes to watch. It almost looks like two demons fighting," Shippou told him with a small smile.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru hummed. "Would you show me where they spar? It sounds quite interesting."

_0808_

On the edge of the village was a large clearing meant for training, though currently there were only two occupants on the field. Kagome stood at one end in an outfit that matched Sango's, only with black plates. Sango stood on the other end, her sword drawn and ready to lunge.

"You ready, Sango?" Kagome called to her friend.

"Don't you dare go easy on me, Kagome," Sango called back before breaking into a sprint in Kagome's direction.

Sesshoumaru sat on the roof, watching the two women fight in fascination. He could tell from the slayers first move that the kit had been correct in his comparison. Kagome fought bare-handed, her goal simply to get passed Sango's sword and guard. Sesshoumau could understand why this was seen as a spectators sport- it took most of Sesshoumaru's advanced eyesight to keep track of them. Kagome's movements were fluid and precise, while Sango's were well calculated and smooth. It was cleat that they were trained by the same master. Between the clashes of metal against claws and grunts of exertion, Sesshoumaru could hear slight giggles coming from both girls.

"They truly are friends," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.

Finally the battle ended with Kagome's hand wrapped firmly around Sango's throat and Sango's sword at Kagome's jugular. There was applause throughout the clearing as the fight ended. Sesshoumaru stayed where he was on his perch until both women were out of danger and had bowed to their audience.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing up there?" Kagome called, seeing her injured mate not only away from the hut, but up high.

"Watching," Sesshoumaru said simply, refusing to start a scene in front of so many people. He gracefully jumped from the roof and landed in front of his angry mate. He could feel her irritation, but above all her concern for him. "I'm fine, you shouldn't worry so much," he whispered to her.

"Sesshoumaru, you had your arm cut off, dealt with a poison you couldn't combat, and slept for a week. I'm sorry for not believing you on your health status," Kagome told him.

He rolled his eyes but offered her his arm. She took him and started leading him into the forest.

"You fought beautifully," Sesshoumaru commented, allowing her to lead him where ever she chose.

"Thank you. This is where I learned to fight, and how to garden," she said as the path opened into a well tended herb garden. "Sango's brother, Kohaku, takes care of it while I'm gone. We sell the herbs while we travel around to help get money and supplies for the village," Kagome explained, kneeling down to gather the full grown herbs.

Sesshoumaru walked to the other end of the clearing and took a seat with his back to a fallen tree.

He watched as she gathered herbs and flowers into a basket that had been stashed there earlier. Sesshoumaru could feel how content she was, tending her garden with him by her side. Her emotions caused a joy he had never known to fill his soul.

"Do you think we should wait to complete the bond until after this is over?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"How do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, unsure where she was going with this.

"I mean, do you think we should wait until we can do the noble's ceremony. I mean I don't want anyone to question our mating because we didn't follow all the 'proper' ways," Kagome said, not meeting his eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled, making Kagome jump. "I care not what others would say. However, I do think we should not rush this. I care for you and the kit a great deal," Sesshoumaru informed her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes were watering a little but he could feel the happiness flowing through their bond. "Thank you, koi."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at her use of a pet name, but what surprised him most what how much he enjoyed it. He smiled gently and leaned back with his eyes closed. Before too long Shippou and Rin made their way to the garden and, with Kagome's encouragement, helped her finish picking herbs.

Sesshoumaru was sure that this was a moment he would remember forever, the sound of his mate and pups calmly tending a garden. Here there was no war, no pain, no responsibilities, just his little family. All was right with the world for that short hour.

Kagome sighed sadly, sensing their peace coming to an end as she sensed Gou coming closer.

"Kagome?" Gou called.

"Yes?" Kagome replied not figuring she would like whatever her mentor had to say.

Gou came through the trees, his face bleak. "There was a letter addressed to you that was just delivered by bird. We don't know where it's from, nor have we opened it, the bird was just directed to find you," he explained, handing Kagome the rolled parchment.

Kagome sniffed at the letter cautiously, looking for a sign of who sent it.

"It's from Momma," she said surprised. She broke the wax seal and read the letter aloud.

"Kagome,

The North got word from the West today saying that Lord Sesshoumaru has stepped down from his position and that you had betrayed the West. I do not believe a single word of it. If you get this then know the North is behind you and Sesshoumaru. We do not know the full story, but according to a few refugees from the West we know that the lord has been double crossed. When you are ready to counter send us word.

Long live the union of the North and West. Take care my darling.

Momma.

P.S. Souta will not being joining in the battle no matter how much he pleads. I know you do not want him in danger for your sake.

P.S.S. The bird is yours to keep. He is loyal and will always come back. You may need him."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is good to know we have strong allies. However, I was not aware they considered the treaty finished," Sesshoumaru stated slightly confused.

"That may have been me. I sent a letter to Mom over a month ago saying even if we don't mate I had no intention of leaving. I said you were honorable and I would work wherever you had need of me. She must have taken it to the council and considered it done," Kagome explained, getting to her feet and holding a hand out to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took her hand, but instead of getting up he pulled her down, causing her to let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Even after my dishonorable behavior, I still somehow earned the loyalty of someone such as you," he whispered to her.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I knew from the beginning you never meant it. You were resentful of the situation, not of me."

Sesshoumaru smiled and let the other Inu up. "This Sesshoumaru is a lucky demon to have such a wonderful mate," he said softly.

_**"**__**I told you so, but you didn't listen to me." **_Shuen butted in. Sesshoumaru, for once, didn't argue, just chuckled a little.

_**"You did." **_

"Come on, let's get these back to the village," Kagome told the children and her mate.

"Yes, we still have much to do before we leave," Sesshoumau agreed.

"Come on, Rin! First one there wins!" Shippou called, taking off on the path, Rin right on his heels, laughing the whole way.

"I wish it could stay this way," Kagome said wistfully, her and Sesshoumaru following the kids at a slower pace.

"I agree. However, life must continue and I fear for the state of the West while Taro is in control," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You're right, Koi. Responsibilities await us. A war is coming, and it's coming fast."

_**Hi guys! This chapter is once again edited by the wonderful Dorkfishe97, if you don't know who she is, you should check her out. I am amazed by the support you guys have given me. If it wasn't for your continuous favorites, follows, and reviews, I probably would have already given up on this. You guys are awesome. I posted the first part to a short fic I'm working on, if you want to go read that, and I will talk to you guys in the next update, bye-bye!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Time passed quickly for the Inus in the slayers village as they prepared to take off.

Kagome and Sango had left for the hot springs not too far from the village for "girl time," leaving Sesshoumaru to watch the two children and prepare for their departure. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he was being punished as he watched the two heathens chase each other around the hut.

Kagome, meanwhile, was in heaven, relaxing her tense muscles in the steaming water.

"I've missed this. Girl time with my best friend," Sango sighed.

"I agree," Kagome sighed.

"Now that we're alone, spill it dog breath," Sango smirked, turning to Kagome, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

Kagome laughed, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, smiley. You've been almost glowing since Sesshoumaru woke up. What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled and watched the sunlight shine through the tree tops.

"We completed one of the stages of mating," Kagome said with a large smile.

"Okay, now break that down and explain it to those of us who don't have a complete understanding of demon mating habits," Sango giggled, splashing Kagome.

Kagome squealed in laughter and ducked behind a rock. Once they had calmed down, Kagome faced Sango to explain.

"Inu's have four stages to mating. There is an engagement bond, which takes place when the intended mates state their intentions for the future. That bond allows us to feel the stronger emotions of our mates. The second is an emotional bond that's created when both parties can lay their emotions out for the other. That allows the mates to get a better read on their partners emotions. The third is the physical bond, I don't think I really need to explain that one," Kagome giggled, "anyways, that is supposed to let us get an approximate location on where the other is. The final one is a blood bond. The Inu's create a mating mark by biting their partners neck. This seals the bond and allows the more powerful mark to take over," Kagome finished her explanation with a deep breath.

"Wow," Sango mouthed.

"We're probably going to wait until we take back the West before we finish the bond. Nobles are supposed to do the final step in a specific ceremony. It's stupid, but I don't want to cause problems for Sesshoumaru later," Kagome sighed, her mood dampening slightly.

Sango smiled gently at her best friend, "He adores you, you know?"

Kagome looked up at her in surprise, "What?"

"You'll see. Sessy isn't a man of many words, so I'm sure he'll show you how much he cares," Sango smiled and got out of the spring. "Come on, we need to get ready to head out."

Kagome laughed. "I'd suggest Sesshoumaru never hear you use that nickname," Kagome warned.

"I'm not worried- I'm your best friend. He wouldn't dare kill me," Sango laughed.

_0808_

When Kagome and Sango walked into the village, both laughing at the others antics, they were greeted with a very frazzled Sesshouamru. His hair was braided with flowers and he had the wild eyes of someone who had seen hell.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong? Are the kids okay?" Kagome asked, assuming the worst.

"The children are spawns of Satan," he growled. Then Kagome saw Shippou and Rin running full speed at their mother.

Kagome automatically scooped the children up when they reached her, both talking a mile a minute.

"Did someone give you guys sweets?" Kagome interrupted.

"Gou-san brought us some! He gave it to Rin and I after you left! It was super good!" Shippou chattered, bouncing in her arms.

Kagome set the children on their feet. "Go run off that energy before you come back to the hut, I need to have a few words with Gou," Kagome muttered as the kids ran off, screaming and hollering and trying to get the other kids to join them.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. "They've been running wild like this for the past two hours," he said.

Kagome giggled, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up you big baby. How on earth are you going to be able to handle toddlers if you can't death with this?"

Sesshoumaru froze for a moment. "I had never thought about it," he admitted.

Kagome laughed, "Silly men."

Kagome got Sesshoumaru seated and gently started undoing the braid. Sesshoumaru winced every now and then when Kagome pulled on a tender spot.

"That little girl sure did a number on you," Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Children are beasts."

"You love them," Kagome giggled as she finished untangling his hair. "What all did you get done before the kids went crazy?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed at his slowly regenerating arm. "I got the herbs packed as well as the majority of our extra supplies," he informed.

Kagome smacked his hand as she walked by. "Stop rubbing, you're going to cause problems," she scolded.

Sesshoumaru growled, "You are such a mother."

"Work on your insults, Koi. Your current ones are falling short," Kagome said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Sassy woman," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"I heard that, still falling short!"

_0808_

Night had finally fallen and Sesshoumaru was thanking every god he could think of that the children were finally asleep. They had chased Sesshoumaru for several hours trying to braid his hair again and other such nonsense while Kagome had watched on in amusement.

"You are an evil woman," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You love it," Kagome smiled. Everything was packed, they would be heading out to try and find Kayo and the army. The bird her mother sent her, which Kagome lovingly dubbed Niji, was perched on her shoulder.

It was a brightly colored demon bird that wasn't native to Japan. The bird took a liking to Kagome immediately and was generally found near her somewhere.

"What's on your mind, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, seeing a far away look in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm just worried about Kayo and the others."

Sesshoumaru moved over to Kagome and put a finger under her chin to force her to meet his eyes.

"Kayo is my top general, I have complete trust in her. She is safe and is probably staying low and treating the wounded. Don't worry about her too much," Sesshoumaru soothed. She nodded and hid her head in his neck. He wrapped his arm around around her and kissed her temple. Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around him

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something personal?" Kagome asked, not moving from her position.

"Hn?"

"How did your mother die? I mean you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering," Kagome spat out quickly before she could lose her nerve.

Sesshoumaru froze for a moment, the question shocking him. Finally he sighed a prepared himself to answer.

"My father killed her. Unintentionally, but he caused her death. He broke their mating bond to run off with some human woman. The way he broke the bond left my mother so weak that she got terribly sick. Had she been at full strength she would have been fine, but it was so soon after the bond was broken, it killed her. And then he went and got himself killed protecting the woman and her half-breed son, leaving me in charge of a land who felt abandoned. I resented him until recently," Sesshoumaru left off why he no longer hated his father. He didn't feel it was the time to tell her that he now understood love. He was still angry with his fathers choices, but he wasn't sure if he wouldn't do the same in his position.

Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru, surprising him a little. "Thank you. It means a lot that you trusted me enough to tell me that. Thank you," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru huffed a little and set his chin on top of her head. "Silly girl," he teased.

"Still a little short," Kagome giggled in response.

For the moment, both were content to just stand there, but they knew the moment wouldn't last. They were heading out early and it was uncertain when they would be able to just be again.

_0808_

_** Hey everyone! I have several reasons to be happy this week, 1) same sex marriage is legal all over America! How sweet is that guys! 2) It's camp NaNoWriMo month which means I'll be writing a lot more. Once again, you guys have amazed me with your response to both this story! At the time I'm writing this authors note My Mate has 9,613 views! I love you guys so much! This has once again been edited by Dorkfishe97, she is a total goddess and you guys should check her out! Thank you guys so much, and once again, I will see you in the next update. Bye-bye!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Update! This has been edited by the lovely dorkfishe97 who has fixed the majority of my errors! That is all, on with the show!

_0808_

Ryuu stared at the dark haired traitor through the bars of his cell. "I don't know what you stand to gain by keeping me here," he told him bluntly.

The snake demon grinned, "You are not going to get my plans out of me that easily, Ryuu. I'm afraid you are on a need to know basis, and, unfortunately, you don't need to know. There is something you can do for me, however. Where is the treasury?" Taro asked smoothly leaning towards the bars.

"I would sooner die than tell the likes of you!" Ryuu spat at Taro's feet.

"You may get that wish," Taro snarled, attitude changing quickly. He turned quickly, a white fur cloak snapping behind him dramatically, and stalked out of the dungeon, leaving a single guard at Ryuu's door.

Ryuu sighed and leaned back against the wall. His cell was bare- no bed, no chair, only a bucket in the corner and a small slit of a window in the stone wall. He had no idea how he was going to escape and join the resistance. He had been heading that way after the battle when seven of Taro's lackeys overpowered him. He had managed to take down four before they subdued him.

Ryuu crashed his fist into the wall in agitation, knuckles splitting from the impact on rough stone. Just then, there was a flash at his window and a piece of paper fluttering to the floor.

Ryuu snatched the paper out of the air and opened it as quietly as he could to not disturb the guard. At first glance there was nothing but gibberish on the paper but he noticed a single faded word on the edge of the paper, "loyal." Ryuu's back stiffened the paper made sense, it was a code and the cypher was loyal.

Having figured out the cypher the message was fairly easy to read. "Those true to the lord know the code. Speak it and be free to fight another day."

Ryuu looked around, looking for any sign that he was being watched beyond the guard before pondering the message. There _was _a code word Sesshoumaru set up among those he trusted most, and it was changed weekly. Now the only question was if he could really trust whoever left the note.

"Jasmine," Ryuu whispered. The kit's puppy had been the word the week before the battle, he just hoped that his allies were close enough to hear him.

Ryuu caught a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Sesshoumaru's personal servant, Rose, standing in front of his cell, the guard passed out on the ground.

Rose smiled, "Come on, Ryuu-sama, let's get out of here."

Ryuu nodded silently and followed the small foreign girl out of the dungeon.

_0808_

The group was ready to leave, essentials all packed onto Ah-Un as well as some toys to keep the kids occupied.

"Sango!" a smaller boy called, tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kohaku?" Sango asked, dropping to her knees.

He hugged her tightly. "Please be careful," he whispered. "I know you can't make any promises, but will you please try?"

Sango hugged him tightly, "I will do everything in my power to come back to you in one piece. Until then, I need you to keep everyone healthy."

Kohaku sniffled, whipped his eyes, and gave his sister a watery smile. "Yes ma'am," he smiled.

"That's my brother," Sango smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Are we ready?" Sesshoumaru asked, pretending he didn't hear the exchange.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are," Sango said standing up. "Where's Kagome?"

"I'm here, sorry about that," Kagome said, stepping out of the forest.

"Where's Niji?" Sango asked, noticing the absence of the colorful bird.

"Hm? Oh," she said, understanding the question, "I sent him to find Kayo with a note. The note was coded and he can find me again whenever."

"How well coded and what did it say?" Sesshoumaru asked, being his usual cautious self.

"It was a double cypher using Shippou's name and Kayo's and the letter just said that it was me and to send me their location if at all possible," Kagome explained. Sesshoumaru nodded in approval.

"Are we going to see Kayo and Ryuu soon?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"I hope so, sweetheart. But first we need to see if we can find more people to help us," Kagome told him with a small smile.

Rin tugged on the sleeve of Kagome's kimono to get her attention. "Who is Kayo?" she asked once she had her adoptive mothers acknowledgment.

Kagome was slightly surprised when Sesshoumaru addressed the little girl. "Do you remember when I told you that someone took something very important to me?" Rin nodded. "Well Kayo is a good friend who is going to help me take it back."

"Oh, okay," Rin nodded solemnly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood back up before looking at Kagome. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, I think we are," Sango answered, taking a final look around her village.

Sesshoumaru nodded and started walking down the path, Ah-Un and both kids on his heels. Kagome and Sango trailed a few paces behind the group.

"You'll see them again, Sango," Kagome murmured.

Sango smiled sadly, "If the kami are willing."

Kagome linked her arm through Sango's and they walked silently for a few minutes, just watching the kids. "Thank's, 'Gome," she said at last.

Kagome snorted. "I'm pretty sure that's my line. You're willingly following my mate and I into a war that doesn't have very much to do with you," Kagome said quietly.

Sango laid her head on Kagome's shoulder as they walked, "You're my sister; there isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

"It means the world to me, Sango, and I give you my word, I will do everything in my power to bring you home safely," Kagome swore, and she could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru nod in agreement.

Sango took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and released it slowly. "Alright. Where are we heading first?" she asked.

"There is a small demon village about a day's walk from here. They might have some information on Kayo's whereabouts," Sesshoumaru cut in, pointing east.

Sango nodded and Kagome smiled brightly at her soon to be mate.

"Well, let's get a move on then, we're burning daylight," Kagome giggled, running ahead, causing the kids to chase her.

Sesshoumaru fell back to walk with the slayer, watching Kagome and the children play. Sango smiled lightly at the lord.

"She's been like this for as long as I've known her. She's always so happy and energetic, trying to make people smile even when she's hurting. Shortly after her dad died my mother passed away and she did everything she could to make me smile even when she was going through the same pain," Sango wiped away a single tear.

The lord looked at the little human. Sango didn't think she had ever seen Sesshoumaru's eyes as soft as they were when he looked back at the skipping demon.

"You love her, don't you Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sagno inquired gently.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for long enough that Sango assumed that he wasn't going to answer her.

"I am not quite sure I know what love is, but the thought of losing her makes my chest hurt. When I caught her smell when she found me I felt such elation I almost started laughing through the pain. Is that love?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

Sango's smile turned much brighter. "Yeah, yeah I think it is," she murmured.

_0808_

The group decided to settle in for the night as the sun set, neither girl wanting the kids to be up too late. Shortly after night fell they had a roaring campfire, several sleeping bags set up, and deer meat cooking on a spit. Sesshoumaru sat leaning against a tree with Tenseiga across his lap.

The kids sat around the fire, Shippou doing his lessons and Rin watching over his shoulder. Sango and Kagome chatted quietly, keeping half an eye on the kids when suddenly Sesshoumaru stiffened.

"What's wrong, Koi?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshoumaru simply growled and stood. Then Kagome caught the scent that must have set Sesshoumaru off. The scent was strangely similar to Sesshoumaru, but slightly sweeter, more human.

"I thought I smelled the moving icicle," a boy said, jumping down from one of the trees. The boy had pure white hair with matching dog ears on the top of his head.

Sesshoumaru growled and stepped in front of Kagome and the kids, knuckles cracking. "Half-breed," he snarled.

"Awe did you finally find a bitch willing to put up with your ass?" The boy asked, unsheathing a rusty katana.

"Sesshoumaru, enough. You are already injured," Kagome said, stepping in front of Sesshoumaru. "Hi, I'm Kagome. You're Sesshoumaru's brother, correct?"

"Half-brother," they both snarled, the boy putting away his sword.

"Half, my apologies. Is it possible for you to tell me your name?"

"InuYasha," he muttered sullenly.

Kagome smiled. "Hello InuYasha, would you like to eat with us? We have plenty," she offered.

"Not happening," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru, love," Kagome said gently. "Hush," she finished with a snarl.

InuYasha started cackling, "Damn icicle, the wench put you in your place."

"InuYasha _sit,_" Kagome ordered, starting to get irritated. The force of her demand sent InuYahsa to the ground. "I want you to listen here, child. I am no ones 'wench.' I am the daughter of the North's foreign dignitary and their defense strategist. My name is Kagome, and I expect you to remember that."

By the time Kagome finished with InuYasha, she was in his face, and her voice was a low snarl.

InuYasha gulped loudly and nodded. "Yes Kagome," he whimpered.

"Good," she said, standing back up. "Kids, dinner is ready, so go ahead and dig in."

While Kagome helped the kids get their dinner, Sango leaned over to Sesshoumaru. "At least now we know who the real alpha is around here," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, slightly in awe of this new side of his mate.

"_**I wonder who the stronger alpha is, us or them," **_Shuen mused.

"_**I don't think I really want to test that theory and find out," **_Sesshoumaru responded, not taking his eyes off the strong willed girl.

"_**Could be interesting, though," **_Shuen chuckled darkly. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore him. He also chose not to engage Kagome, as he could see a little red bleeding into her iris, showing that beneath her calm demeanor, the half-breed had really ticked her off.

Once she sat down with her own meal, Sesshoumaru moved to sit next to her, his good arm to her. He twined their fingers together and brought her hand to his lips. "I apologize for my behavior, I did not intend to undermine you," he whispered. InuYasha's head whipped around in shock as he heard the sincerity in his usually cold brother's voice.

Kagome's shoulders relaxed and she leaned into Sesshoumaru's side. "I appreciate your apology Koi. I do understand, though. I wish you would be a little more open," she responded softly. Sesshoumaru turned his head away and Kagome giggled. "Baby steps, Koi, baby steps."

_0808_

**I am the worst, I know. I have been going absolutely crazy between work, packing for school, and trying to spend time with my friends and family before I leave. When I do have time to write I've been so drained that nothing would come to mind. So this was about the third version of this chapter, so I hope you think it's decent. Anyways, I love you guys and I'm going to do my absolute best to get back in the swing of things, until then feel free to drop by my tumblr, fire-nicole, my blog, weregirl96, or just drop me a review! I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	13. Chapter 12

InuYahsa sat high up in a tree watching the sleeping group below him. His colder than ice half-brother-the man who left InuYasha and his mother on their own and refused to help in any way, going as far as to remove him from his court- a strange Inu demoness who is possibly a stronger alpha than his brother- who is caring for a Kitsune kit and a human girl, and a demon slayer. What surprised InuYahsa the most though, was how much his brother had changed since InuYahsa had last seen him. He was much more open, and InuYahsa could sense that his power had increased quite a bit, even while missing an arm.

"I know you're not asleep, I can practically hear you thinking. Why don't you come down here for a bit," Kagome said softly.

InuYashsa stiffened, he had thought the demoness to be asleep. Slowly, he dropped down from the tree to sit cross legged on the opposite side of the fire from her.

"I hold nothing against you for what you are, my brother is a hanyou as well," Kagome murmured quietly.

"Is he actually asleep?" InuYasha asked, nodding towards Sesshoumaru.

"Yes," Kagome giggled. "I put him into a healing sleep after he dozed off, I do it every few days to try and get his arm to regenerate faster."

InuYasha looked at her in surprise, "You can do that?"

Kagome smiled at the half-demon. "I'm a healer; I can transfer my own energy to others to increase healing speed; I can purge poison from the body, and I can heal minor wounds," Kagome explained.

InuYahsa looked up at the star filled sky, "You guys are complete opposites," he muttered.

Kagome laughed a little, "Yeah, we are. I think that's why we're so good together, though. He needed someone to help him open up."

"Why were you the one to get stuck with the job?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

Kagome smiled. "The North wanted an alliance with the West. The West needed a Lady to help rule, and I was the only eligible Inu Demoness in the North, so the task fell to me. I had two months to decide if we could even try to make it work, but I fell in love. The only way I would leave Sesshoumaru is if he made me," Kagome said.

"Sounds like you got the short end of the stick," InuYasha snorted. "Anyways why are you guys all the way out here?"

Kagome leaned back and watched the fire. "There was a traitor. He brought about a large battle on a day when there were too many civilians to reciprocate. He and Sesshoumaru battled, but Taro was tricky. He tore Sesshoumaru's arm off and we had to retreat. Now we're trying to find the rest of those loyal to Sesshoumaru so we can take back the West before Taro starts too many problems, but we had to wait for Sesshoumaru to heal a little before we could start looking," Kagome explained quickly.

InuYasha snorted, "Sounds like he got what was coming for him."

Kagome shook her head. "I know you don't understand why he's so bitter towards you, but he's a good leader. He's fair and just, he listens to his people, even the humans, and does his best. Taro is cruel and hateful. He will attack the human villages and start war with the other territories. He needs to be stopped," she explained, her hair falling into her eyes as she looked down, imagining the horror that Taro would bring.

"Why are you telling me this?" InuYasha sighed.

Kagome looked up at him through her hair, blue eyes fierce. "Because the West is yours as well. It is your home and it is your right to help rule."

"Sesshoumaru would never let me help him rule," InuYasha snorted.

Kagome smiled. "He's grown a lot. He's still bitter, and maybe someday he'll tell you why, but I think he'll let you come home should you want to."

"Feh, I'll help the icicle get his precious throne back if that's what you're asking, but then I'm gone," InuYasha stated before jumping back into his tree.

Kagome smiled, knowing she gave the hanu a lot to think about, and she just hoped she could get the two Tashio boys to actually talk to each other.

_0808_

Morning came with rain and thunder much to the dismay of the two women. The children took the opportunity to play in the rain as they tried to make their way to the village, though Kagome worried about them getting sick.

Sesshoumaru led the way with the kids stomping and laughing behind him. Kagome and Sango walked behind the kids, and InuYasha brought up the rear sullenly.

They had not been walking too awfully long before Sesshoumaru stopped them. "The village is right ahead. Rin, I want you to stay with Kagome, no matter what you don't leave her side, you understand?" He said crouching down to the little girl.

"Yes, my lord!" Rin said happily before running to Kagome who simply picked her up.

"Shippou, I want you to stay with me. I trust you can take care of yourself, Slayer?"

Sango smirked and adjusted her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smirked a little and lead the way into the village.

The village looked much like a human one, but with much more variety.

Sesshoumaru walked confidently into the village with little Shippou trailing along after him. "Are you coming, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha's lip curled. "I think I'll pass. I don't fit in well with other demons. I'll meet you guys later." He then took off into the trees, leaving Kagome and Rin watching the white haired hanu leap away.

"Well, Rin, let's go see what trouble we're about to get into," Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the village, the rain still pouring down around him. His hair was completely sodden, and his bangs hung heavy in his face, covering the blue crescent moon. He was talking to a spider demon who seemed to to be in charge.

"No, we have not seen a large group of demons around these parts, just way too many damn humans. And here you are bringing two into our home!" the demon crowed, noticing Kagome walk in with Rin in her arms.

"Listen here, you insect," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Love, relax," Kagome said, walking up beside the glowering lord. "I am very sorry, sir, but is there anywhere dry we can talk? I have payment if needed," Kagome held a few gold coins to the demon.

"Oh gods," the demon whispered, eyes going slightly buggy as he stared at Kagome's forehead. While Sesshoumaru's bangs covered his mark, Kagome had pushed her bangs out of her face to keep the water out of her eyes. "Come with me," the man said, turning and leading the way into a large hut.

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow and followed the man into the hut. Sango unsheathed her blade a tad for easy access and the girls follwed, Kagome holding a hand down for Shippou to hold. Kagome had no idea what was in store but she was sure the day was going to be interesting.

_0808_

_I may be back on track! This was read over by dorkfishe97, once again. She is a goddess and deserves your love! I am actually quite proud of how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys liked it too! Well I hope you all have a wonderful day and leave me a note and let me know what you thought! I love you all! __**blows kissess**_


	14. Chapter 13

Ryuu followed the tiny blonde demon for two days－ Sesshoumaru's trust in the girl being the only reason he continued with her. Finally they came upon a clearing hosting a small village, or what was once a small village. The village was now overrun with demons of all shapes and sizes. There were rows and rows of makeshift huts and sparring grounds, and in the center of all the commotion stood the fire haired Kayo.

"Ryuu-sama! I am so glad you're okay!" one of the warriors cried. The cry of the adviser's name spread among the ranks until Kayo turned.

"Back to work, guys! We still have a long way to go people," Kayo called. All the warriors calmed quickly and went back to training and working on different things. "Ryuu-sama, it's nice to see you unharmed. We were quite worried."

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to Rose," Ryuu said, glancing at the aforementioned girl.

"Yes," Kayo smiled. "Rose has been a secret weapon even I didn't know about until last week."

Rose's smile turned into a smirk, "I'll be back before too long; let me know if you need anything," Rose waved over her shoulder as she walked into one of the makeshift huts.

Ryuu gave Kayo a questioning look, and Kayo smiled in return. "Apparently Rose was an assassin. She was stolen from her home and trained when she was young. Sesshoumaru caught her when she was hired to kill him and offered her a second chance. He's promised to return her home, but she says she's happy here for now. She was his secret weapon, his last line of defense. Not even you or I knew her true identity."

Ryuu smiled, "He learned well from his father's' mistake."

A young Kistune interrupted their conversation. "Captian! Captian, there is a really colorful bird with a letter. The thing keeps squawking your name ma'am," she called.

Kayo thanked the young girl and ruffled her short brown hair. The bird was the most colorful thing Ryuu had ever seen. Its wings were a bright blue and its head a bloody red. Between the wings the feathers were a golden yellow and darkened down to an emerald green. Kayo gently took the note from the bird. "Who is your master, pretty bird?" Kayo asked.

"Gome! Kayo!" the bird squawked, ruffling his feathers.

"It is Kagome's handwriting," Kayo confirmed.

"Aya, will you fetch me a piece of paper and a pen?" Kayo asked the young Kistsune.

The kit snapped a salute and ran off to return a moment later with the requested items.

Kayo sat cross-legged on the ground scratching away for several minutes before making a joyful exclamation.

"Did you figure it out?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah. Kagome says that they're fine. She says Sesshoumaru has been injured but he's doing fine. They're searching for more reinforcements, and she wants our location," Kayo reported.

"Are you going to give it to her? It could be a trap," Ryuu cautioned.

"I'll send Rose with the bird, if anyone can detect a trap it's her."

Ryuu nodded in agreement and the matter was decided.

_0808_

The group followed the old spider demon into the hut.

"Father are you causing problems again?" a young girlish voice called.

"I am the leader of this village young lady! I can cause problems if I want!" The old man cried.

A woman walked out from a side room. she had hair red as wine and eyes as green as emeralds. "Hi! I'm sorry, my name is Aiko, and this is my father Ken. Let me make you some tea," she said, getting out a teapot.

"We don't get many visitors, and even less humans, so what brings you here?" she asked setting water to boil.

"We're trying to meet up with some friends, we were hoping you knew where they might be," Kagome explained.

Aiko nodded. "Do you know why my father asked you in here?"

"No," Sesshoumaru responded bluntly. He sat with the rest of them, though he seemed rigid and prepared for a fight.

"My lord Sesshoumaru, had you never of the clan of Stars?" Aiko asked.

"Vaguely. My father spoke of them. Said they were assassins loyal to the west. I had never met any of them for they could not be found when I took over," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well you've met one now. The mark on your mate's forehead is the mark of the Clan of Stars," Aiko said, gesturing with a teacup.

Kagome stared at the woman in bewilderment. "That can't be right. My father was the sweetest man I had ever known."

"Yes, but how much of your father's past do you actually know?" Aiko asked, passing out teacups.

"Not much," Kagome admitted. "I know his family disowned him when he matted with my mom and moved to the north." Kagome took a sip of her tea and nearly dropped the cup in surprise.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing Kagome going still.

"It's..." she started, "it's just like Dad made. No one has been able to make it the same since he died." Kagome swallowed and stood up, "I'm sorry, I need to leave," she said before darting out the door and back into the rain.

"How long ago was it that her father passed?" Aiko asked softly .

"A little over ten years ago," Sango answered quietly. She hadn't seen Kagome this distraught since right after her dad died.

"In that case, I am unsurprised," Sesshoumaru muttered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"That's what you get when dealing with humans," scoffed the old demon, "no real sympathy, no intelligence."

"Father, didn't you promise Jun you'd help him with his garden? Why don't you go do that," Aiko suggested, herding the demon out the door.

"For a human ten years is a lifetime, but to us demons ten years is the blink of an eye. She still feels the pain as though her father's death happened yesterday," Sesshoumaru explained, feeling his mate's sorrow though the bond. Then they heard it, an animal's cry of sorrow coming from a humanoid throat. "Please excuse me."

Aiko smiled and nodded as Sesshoumaru stood and followed his mate into the rain.

_0808_

The rain had slowed into a slow drizzle, but it was enough to make Kagome's scent hard to follow. When he found her he almost wished he hadn't. Feeling Kagome's pain was one thing, muffled though it was, but seeing her sorrow was another.

Kagome had curled herself into a ball against a tree, sobs making her seemingly frail body shake. He sat next her and pulled her into his lap to curl against his chest, holding her as tight as he dared.

"This must be so embarrassing for you," Kagome sniffled. "I can just imagine the rumors now, 'New Lady of the West cries over tea.'"

Sesshoumaru hugged her tighter. "When my mother passed my father was still ruling the West, but I was doing most of the work. He was mainly a figurehead and was training me to take his place. When she died I locked myself inside my chamber and refused to speak to anyone besides Hikari, the nursemaid who raised both my mother and myself and swears she'll be around long enough to raise my children. I refused to leave for almost a year; I barely ate or slept; I still refuse to step foot in the garden or drink her tea. No, I do not think you to be embarrassing when you never gave yourself proper time to mourn," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Her body still shook with hiccuping sobs, and she hid her head in the crook of his neck.

"How long ago was it?" she asked.

"Nearly 200 years ago," Sesshoumaru replied quietly.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" she whispered, still not looking at him.

"No," he sighed. "The pain will dull a little, but for the most part you simply learn to live with it."

"I want to go home," Kagome whimpered.

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head. "You can go back North whenever you choose."

Kagome shook her head almost violently. "That's not home. The West is home; it's with you and Ryuu and Kayo and Rose- with my kids and you. I don't want to fight! I'm so afraid of losing the people I love." Kagome looked Sesshoumaru dead in the eyes as she said this. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears continued pouring from them.

Sesshoumaru pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. "Don't be foolish, Kagome. I am Lord of the West, and I will always have a reason and a war to fight. I can never promise my safety, and everyone you mentioned is willing to give up their lives to protect yours," Sesshoumaru told her.

"I know," she sniffled, "doesn't mean I like it or that I approve."

Sesshoumaru gently ran his claws through her hair until her sobs slowed.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"And I you, Kagome," he whispered into her hair.

Both Inu's froze as they felt the emotional bond widen as they completed the second stage of the bond.

Kagome sat up and kissed Sesshoumaru gently. "We should probably get back. Thank you, Sesshoumaru, really. I know emotions aren't really your forte, but I really appreciate your effort," Kagome whispered sincerely.

"For you, Kagome, I would do anything," Sesshoumaru swore.

_0808_

_**Look guys! Three weeks in a row! I'm getting back on track! I am hoping to get a little more into Kagome's back story here in the next few chapters and maybe do some on some of the guard members. This chapter was edited by the amazing Dorkfishe97 who put up with my pathetic ramblings about this chapter while we stood in line at an amusement park XD. Feel free to drop me a review or come over to my Tumblr (same name) where you can talk to me about anything and everything. I hope you all have a wonderful day! I love you all! Bye-bye!**_


	15. Chapter 14

Several hours after Sesshoumaru started to comfort Kagome she felt ready to rejoin the group. Kagome finally felt as though she had her emotions back under control and a grasp on the newly widened bond.

"Are you sure you'd like to return?" Sesshoumaru asked gently.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and slowly let the air out. "Yeah, I need to know the truth about my family's past, and besides, I want to get dry," Kagome chuckled out the last part, gesturing to her soaked kimono.

"Fair enough," Sesshoumaru responded with a shrug.

They untangled themselves and stood, Kagome wiping away the last traces of tears and Sesshoumaru subtly stretching out his back.

By the time they returned at the village the rain had stopped and a few feeble rays of sunlight broke through the clouds. Kagome thought this may be an omen, though what it meant she wasn't sure.

"Do not be so superstitious, they are just clouds," Sesshoumaru scoffed in response to Kagome's thought, though deep down he hoped that it meant good things were coming.

"Momma!" Shippou cried running full speed at the Inu.

"Well hello," Kagome giggled as Shippou crashed into her legs.

"Are you alright, Momma? You looked really sad when you left," Shippou asked studying Kagome closely.

"I'm fine, my little fox," Kagome responded, kissing his head. "I just really miss Papa sometimes."

"Oh, I miss my Papa too sometimes," Shippou whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure both of them are watching us, Shippou," Kagome said, a final tear falling onto the kit's hair.

Kagome noticed Rin trying to make herself look small as she peaked around the doorway of the hut. "Come here," Kagome told her. The young girls face lit up as she ran to her. Kagome scooped the tiny brunette up and held both kids close. "I love you two with all of my heart," she whispered.

"I love you too, Momma," Shippou whispered.

Rin's arms tightened around Kagome's neck, and Kagome could feel the air from the barely audible "I love you," that Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his good arm around them and led them into the hut where Aiko still sat.

Once they all settled, Sango leaning against Kagome, and the kids curled up with the demon sized Kirara against the far wall.

"I am very sorry for any offense my father has committed. My father has grown old, and in the 100 years since my mother passed he has become senile. He refuses to accept change of any sort and is no longer capable of running the village the way it should be. My brother and I have slowly taken over the town, but my brother has taken some of the others on a hunting trip, leaving just me to watch over everything," Aiko explained to Sesshouamru, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"All is forgiven," Sesshoumaru said. "Would you please explain more about the Clan of Stars?"

Aiko looked at Kagome for permission. "I'm fine," Kagome said, "I just won't drink any more tea," she finished with a chuckle. Aiko smiled at her before sitting back.

"The Clan of Stars had a castle about half a day's walk south of here, and they more or less ruled over us. They were fair- I can say that. They were a large family, a mated pair, four sons and a daughter, all fine killers. They charged a high cost for their skills, but they also only used them with good reason. They were loyal to the Western Lord and us small folk here and took care of us the best they could, but obviously it's a dangerous job. First the middle son, the daughter and her mother were killed, then the father, and not long after we stopped hearing from them all together. All we could assume is that they were all killed in action, now I see that it is not the case. Tell me, my lady, what was your father's name?" Aiko asked, staring expectantly at Kagome

"Kou, his name was Kou," Kagome whispered.

Aiko sighed and leaned back. "Kou. The middle son, the first to disappear. At least now I know he lived a happy life."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, wringing her hands.

Aiko smiled, " Kou was a friend of mine, he simply called me Spider and he was Pup."

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "I feel like everything I know is a lie and nothing makes sense," she sighed.

"I am sure your father had his reasons for not telling you. More than likely he hoped that you would not have a reason to need to know," Aiko soothed.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just so confusing. Papa had a talent over languages, which was why he was chosen to be an ambassador. He wouldn't even kill a bug. It's just really hard to grasp," Kagome sighed.

Aiko chuckled, "Yeah, that's what I remember most about him. He was kind and generous as well as powerful. He was a great man, I am very sad to hear that he has passed."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "I think I am tired," she said.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for the night, my brother should be back by then and we can decide if we can spare some manpower to help you," Aiko nodded.

"The humans will be staying as well?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

Aiko laughed. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, even the humans. I could never leave out part of your pack. Feel free to take over this main area. I will be in the back, and I'm sure my father won't be back until morning."

"Thanks," Kagome muttered.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked her once Aiko left.

Kagome sighed, which she felt to be doing a lot that day. "Yeah, I'm just...overwhelmed? I don't know. I'm confused and frustrated and sad, and I feel like no one trusted me and and-" Kagome took a shuddering breath and tried to hold back more tears. Suddenly there was a small weight in Kagome's lap. Kagome looked down into the deep brown eyes of Rin.

"I miss my daddy too sometimes, but I have you now so I'm not lonely anymore," Rin said.

Kagome hugged Rin tightly. "I love you, sweetheart. I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, Momma," Rin smiled.

_0808_

Kagome was asleep curled up with the kids. The day had truly been hard on her. Sango crashed on Kirara while Sesshoumaru sat up and stared into the fire.

His eyes twitched over to the door as Aiko walked quietly into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but may I join you?" she inquired softly. Sesshoumaru inclined his head but gave no verbal answer.

"I know it is none of my business, but I wanted to tell you congratulations on expanding your bond with your mate," the spider told him, smiling gently.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and studied Aiko. "How would you know that?" he asked at last.

"I don't have little spies or anything,"Aiko chuckled, "I can see bonds. I see the bonds that connect all of you. I see the the ribbon of motherhood going from Kagome to both the children, I also see that you think of them as your children as well. I can see the strength of the sisterhood between your mate and the slayer, and I can certainly see the growing bond between you and Kagome."

"That is a dangerous power you have, spider," Sesshoumaru replied, filing away the information.

"Hm, I guess you could think of it that way," Aiko nodded thoughtfully.

"Your healing is at an almost miraculous rate, Sesshoumaru-sama," Aiko noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "My mate thinks I don't realize that she keeps putting me into healing sleeps and transferring energy to me. One day she's going to realize that she can't do everything."

Aiko smiled and watched the fire. "She is a remarkable demon. She will be a great leader with you," she said after a pause.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "She doesn't need me to be a leader; I need her to keep me straight. I was not the best ruler on my own, and I wasn't the worst, but I have a lot of work to do."

Aiko's smile widened. "The fact that you admit this proves that you have already become a better demon."

"Im not sure how you think you know so much about me," Sesshoumaru raised his chin, looking down at her.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, am I really not that memorable? I lived in the Western palace for almost a hundred years before my mother died. I watched you refuse to allow yourself to make bonds with anyone, and I saw the bonds that your followers had for you."

Sesshoumaru searched his memory for the red haired demoness but found no recollection. Sesshoumaru turned up his head to look at his mate again. She had changed him, and he wasn't too sure if this change was for the better, but he knew it was an irreversible change. He watched her cuddling with the children, his children in all but blood, and his face softened.

"I will leave you be. The house will be well guarded should you chose to leave your post," Aiko teased before getting up and making her way out of the room. She glanced behind her after she left to see the stoic lord move to lie with Kagome and the children. Aiko smiled, "Sweet dreams, my lord."

_0808_

_**Hi guys! Sorry I've been crazy busy, I moved into my college dorm last week and classes have kept me busy. I finally kicked my butt into gear and got this chapter done, Dorkfishe97 has saved my rear and looked this over for me and I would really appreciate it if you went and check her work out. I have a Tumblr, same name as here, as well as a blog, feel free to join me either place and drop me a question or a comment! I love you guys!**_


	16. Chapter 15

Morning had come, the sun's early rays shining in on the group and Aiko sitting outside. The kids were running and playing tag with the other demon children while the adults were drinking tea, which Kagome politely declined. Suddenly Aiko stood and smiled, a smile forming on her face as a group crested the hill outside the village. She waved and it was reciprocated by the figure leading the way.

"Is this the brother?" Sango asked as Sesshoumaru stood up. Standing out in the open the height difference between the Inu and the spider were tremendous, Sesshoumaru towered over Aiko by nearly a foot though Aiko's aura was just as strong.

"Yes, welcome home, Eita," she said to the man to who looked to be her twin only with closely cropped hair.

"Hello sister dear, I see we have visitors. Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru, and you must be Lady Kagome," Eita said with a bow.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to the man but said nothing.

A loud squawking interupted the group and Kagome's face broke into a smile. "Niji!" she called, catching the attention of the rainbow colored bird.

"Gome! Rose! Kayo!" Niji called loudly. The bird landed on Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled it's head against her cheek.

"Yes, what a good bird," Kagome cooed, pulling the letter of its leg and running a finger over his feathers.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You still need some work," he said softly, catching Kagome's attention.

"What are you talking about, Koi?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

He nodded in the direction Niji had come from and Kaogme then noticed a few wisps of blonde hair floating in the wind.

Rose walked out from the bushes, "No one but you noticed, so I'm going to say it was good enough," she countered.

"Ah yes, but I could have killed you five minutes ago, and even if it was just me, you would still be dead," Sesshoumaru informed. "Have you come with news?"

"Wait wait wait," Kagome called and both parties stopped to look at her. She stood with her hands on her hips, head firmly set with the bird still on her shoulder. "What on earth is going on here?" she demanded.

Rose smiled, "I was Sesshoumaru's secret weapon, I'm his assassin," she declared proudly.

Kagome looked back forth between her mate and the blonde. She sighed loudly, spun on her heel and walked away.

"What was that about?" Rose asked, watching Kagome walk away.

Sesshoumaru exhaled slowly, "She's had a lot to take in these last few days, I should go after her."

"I'd give her a little while to cool off. I'm sure she'll come back when she's ready," Sango said, watching her sister fade into the treeline.

_0808_

Kagome was seated in the high branches of an old oak, just watching the clouds while Niji sang on her shoulder. There was a rustle a few feet down and to her left but she didn't even glance as she greeted.

"Hello, InuYasha. I'm sorry we've left you here for so long," she said softly.

InuYasha grunted, "Whatever. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I just needed to spend a little time where I knew for a fact that everything is the same," she said, still watching the clouds float by.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "Nothing you need to worry about, 'Yasha."

InuYasha snorted but chose to sit quietly with Kagome.

Kagome sat in silence for a bit before her eyes closed and she started humming. Before long the humming turned to singing. She sang, softly at first, but with so much passion that it took the breath away from all who could hear it.

"Over in Killarney,many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Where Kagome left off Niji picked up, whistling the tune softly.

"Where did you learn that?" InuYasha asked quietly, Kagome's song having set the mood.

Kagome stroked the feathers of the still singing bird before she responded. "My dad taught it to me after a trip to Ireland. He said he heard a mother singing it to a newborn and it put them right to sleep. He said it was the perfect lullaby for my voice. I haven't sang that in years."

"He was right, it was a beautiful song, Lady Kagome," Rose called, startling Kagome.

"How long have you been there?" She demanded, angry that someone decided to come find her.

"I'm sorry, I came out when I heard that song. I remember my mother singing it to me when I was a baby. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just really surprised that someone knew that lullaby," Rose explained quietly. "I just wanted to tell you that it was beautiful."

Kagome sighed, her anger melting away. "No, it's okay. There has just been a lot of stress on me lately. I didn't mean to be rude to you, Rose."

Rose smiled, "I'm not upset. I understand. I am sorry to have interrupted you though."

"It's fine, I should probably head back anyways," Kagome said.

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru is planning on moving out here soon, he and Eita have been talking for a while," she reported.

Kagome nodded. "Well then, we should be ready to move on by sunset. Are you okay with that InuYasha?"

"Yeah, whatever," InuYasha muttered before jumping away, the spell of Kagome's song was broken and life moved on again.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you about who I really was," Rose said quietly. She had grown to care for the demoness and she really respected her.

Kagome sighed. "No, I understand why you didn't. There is just a lot going on that I don't really know how to deal with. I'm sure you and Sesshoumaru would have told me sooner or later," Kagome explained.

"Yes, but still, it hurt you and that was not my intention," Rose said softly.

Kagome smiled a little, "I accept your apology, Rose, and I appreciate it."

Rose smiled brightly and nearly skipped into the village.

Walking into Sesshoumaru's line of sight she felt him send a general sense of confusion. Kagome smiled and sent him back a sense of love to show that she was no longer upset. "We'll talk later, okay?" Kagome told him quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to talking with Eita.

"Yes, I would like Aiko to with you," Eita finished saying.

"Wait, what?" Aiko asked confused, not having followed her brothers train of thought.

"You are one of our best strategist and Lord Sesshoumaru has even said that your power would be useful in his palace. I would like you to go," Eita explained.

"I don't remember agreeing to this idea, brother dear," Aiko said, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

"I will not bring anyone with me without their complete cooperation and my mates approval," Sesshoumaru announced, cutting off the bickering siblings.

"Do not misunderstand me, Lord Sesshoumaru, I would be honored to go with you, but I feel that I am needed here to take care of these affairs," Aiko said.

"Aiko, I am perfectly capable of taking care of things here, and besides you're always a letter away," Eita said softly.

"Aiko, darling, you won't have another chance like this. I know you are worried about me, but go on and live your life," Ken said, shocking everyone around.

"Father...," Aiko stared, not even knowing that he had followed them outside.

Ken smiled warmly at his daughter in one of his few moments of clarity. "You gave up your life when you felt we needed you, now Eita and those in the village can take care of everything. Go get your life back, live like your mother wanted you to," he said.

Aiko's eyes filled with tears as she flung herself into her fathers arms. "I will. Thank you," she whispered. Ken's eyes closed as he hugged her close.

"Now go, Aiko, let's not make the lord wait," he whispered stroking her hair. Aiko smiled and nodded before moving to hug her brother.

"It's not goodbye forever, sister dear," he said when Aiko detached herself.

Aiko nodded and turned to the group. "I'm ready and willing to join you if you will allow," Aiko said, head held high.

Kagome smiled, "I am happy to have you along."

Sesshoumau "hn"ed and turned, taking Kagome's hand as he started out of the village.

Kagome giggled as she followed, relieved that though everything else may change, Sesshoumaru's love wouldn't.

_0808_

_**I am ashamed of this. I have had this chapter done for over a month but I've been so busy that I haven't been able to proofread this. I have been so busy as a college student, plus I had to go out of state for a week for a funeral. But here is this, and I will try to get the next chapter done soon. On the bright side, I have figured out how this is going to end! Anyway's, I love you guys and I hope to see you all soon! Bye-bye!**_


End file.
